No es posible volver atrás
by Sofia de Otlana
Summary: Una hobbit de la Comarca se siente ligada a Frodo aun antes de conocerlo.Extraños sueños la llevan a cumplir una silenciosa pero crucial mision en la lucha contra la Oscuridad. Ayudenme, dejen reviews
1. El primer encuentro y los sueños

_Espero que me tengan paciencia... esta historia empieza lento y no sé qué tan mal escrita... pero la hice con amor y lallevé dentro de mi mente por mucho tiempo._

****

Alondra nunca olvidaría ese día, a pesar de que cuando sucedió, no le concedió mayor importancia. Ella estaba removiendo unas hojitas secas a la puerta de su casa, tratando de ayudar a su hermano mayor, que sí se estaba tomando el trabajo en serio, cuando vio a un niño más o menos de su edad, acalorado, llevado casi a la rastra por una hobbit tan desconocida como el mismo niño. La mujer también parecía sufrir el calor, pues sacó un gran pañuelo color arena y se enjugó el rostro regordete. Mientras ella parecía estar preguntando por la dirección de alguien, el niño miraba el lugar como sin verlo. La pequeña Alondra Rioblanco sintió pena por él, sin saber bien por qué. Le pareció muy triste a pesar de que él no parecía demostrar ningún sentimiento, más bien parecía un poco asombrado, o tal vez aturdido. La mujer y el niño siguieron su camino rumbo a Bolsón Cerrado y Alondra volvió su atención al saco que su hermano le tendía donde puso las pocas hojas que había recogido.

Ya unos días antes había tenido otro sueño. Los vivía desde muy pequeña, pero pronto aprendió a no preguntar a los mayores sobre ellos. Cuando ella había dicho que había visto un lugar maravilloso, donde una dama altísima y de cabellos rubios le hablaba, le habían reprendido -con ternura al principio y con impaciencia después- explicándole la diferencia entre los sueños y la realidad, y recalcando la conveniencia de asirse a la segunda con todas sus fuerzas."Alondra, vuela alto"-se había reído su hermano. Una buena hobbit no sería tal si no desconfiase de fantasías diurnas o nocturnas, sueños de locas aventuras y deseos de conocer lugares extraños fuera de la vieja y querida Comarca. Y Alondra aprendió. Aprendió a mostrarse sensata y práctica, a ayudar en la casa, a cocinar los manjares más apreciados, y a callar sobre sus sueños. Porque ellos retornaban siempre, a veces era la Dama de Blanco, a veces un anciano de barbas grises y bastón, a veces otro señor alto con raros ropajes y descalzo, (como los hobbits, pero sus pies eran lisos y blancos) y le enseñaban tantas cosas, que ella a veces preguntaba, angustiada, al borde del despertar¿para qué todo esto, que llena mi corazón de ansias por lo nunca veré, por las aventuras que no correré, por esas canciones que no puedo entonar en donde vivo? Y la sonrisa de la Dama se desvanecía al alba, con esos ojos tristes y ese cabello tan raro, sin rizos, y el destello de una pequeña piedra en el anillo de su mano de dedos finos.

El niño se quedó a vivir en la Comarca, en lo de Bilbo Bolsón, y así supo ella que el pobrecito había perdido a sus padres y que viviría con su tío. Ella sentía una gran admiración por el señor Bilbo pero había aprendido también a ocultarla porque vio que él no gozaba de la buena opinión de sus vecinos. Demasiados viajes, demasiadas aventuras en su juventud, y la madurez que no parecía llegarle. Su generosidad y sus riquezas equilibraban hasta cierto punto las cosas. A veces pensaba que si no fuera una niña tendría más libertad de acercarse con los muchachitos a corretear cerca de la residencia de los Bolsón y cambiar unas palabras con el señor Bilbo y pedirle que le contara sus viajes, y tal vez, si se atreviera, podría hasta preguntarle si había visto alguna vez… pero no lo hizo.

Frodo crecía y ya tenía amistad con varios chicos de la Comarca, pero siempre parecía conservarse a distancia, aun en medio de risas y bromas; nadie más parecía ver un brillo raro en sus ojos mientras reía con los demás, y Alondra no pudo menos que compararse con él.

Cuando ambos eran aun muy niños, un carro enorme llegó a la Comarca y cuando Alondra vio a su ocupante sintió que el corazón se le detenía y luego se le desbocaba hasta ahogarla¡era el anciano de bastón y barba gris que ella conocía bien! Se dirigió directamente a lo de Bilbo bajo las miradas desconfiadas de cientos de hobbits… y la niña se quedó junto al camino sin saber qué hacer, ni qué pensar.


	2. Una voz sin rostro

_Gracias de todo corazon a quien me ha leido y a sus palabras generosas por demas... Escribir esto me cuesta mucho pero ponerlo en este lugar es tal vez la mejor manera de obligarme a mi misma a seguir..._

**Capitulo 2**

Tenía que ser él, aunque no podía estar segura. Era tan grande como le había parecido en sueños, y la ropa gris era la misma, por no hablar del sombrero puntiagudo. El hombre no pareció notarla y siguió llevando a su caballo (¡un caballo!) por el sendero. Los chiquillos corrieron tras el carro como muchas veces más vería Alondra a lo largo de su vida; luego supo que el hombre ya cultivaba una amistad de años con Bilbo Bolsón, y que sus visitas, aunque espaciadas, eran el comentario de todos. Decían que era todo un espectáculo verlos juntos a la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado haciendo figuras de humo con sus pipas, o ver a un Hombre como ése encogerse y curvarse para caber en la redonda casa de Bilbo, diminuta para su tamaño. Dijeron que era un mago (había que ver la expresión de sus caras…) y que se llamaba Gandalf. El nombre quedó resonando en el interior de Alondra muchas, muchas veces.

Frodo parecía tenerle gran estima y ella no podía evitar un sentimiento de envidia, vago, difuso… sentía esos seres a los que nunca se acercaba como parte de su familia más íntima.

En ocasiones como ésa, Alondra se refugiaba en los sembradíos, donde las enormes plantas la ocultaban por completo. Allí se sentaba en el suelo, o se recostaba a ver el cielo, y trataba de calmar la lucha que sentía dentro de sí. "Dama Blanca, Dama de Ocre, háblenme, ayúdenme¿qué es lo que me pasa?" "¿Son sólo sueños de una hobbit condenada al repudio de los suyos por loca, por soñadora?"

Mientras crecía, muchas veces se interrogó de este modo, a la vez que en sus sueños visitaba lejanas tierras y aprendía extrañas palabras, melodías, habilidades.

A veces junto al agua cantaba entre dientes mientras lavaba. Un día sintió que alguien la miraba; esa no era una habilidad propia de los hobbits, pero ella había desarrollado una fina sensibilidad. Dejó de tararear y se volvió; Frodo, nadie menos, la veía con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero al punto reaccionó y dijo –casi- "Hola…"

Hola-pudo contestar Alondra.

No quise asustarte- dijo él

No lo hiciste…

Linda canción.

¿qué?-desconcertada, ella no se daba cuenta de que había estado cantando. "Junto al agua clara que tiembla al viento/ tiembla al viento mi corazón/ Hoja verde que ha caido al agua/ se ha caido por error/ así mi alma, así mi fuego/ se ha encendido por amor"

Lo que cantabas.

Ah,…gracias…

Me llamo Frodo-dijo él

Yo…

No la dejaron proseguir los gritos de los muchachos que llamaban a Frodo para que los acompañara. Frodo, con una sonrisa tímida, como disculpándose, se alejó, haciéndole un gesto con la mano. Otra vez sintió una presencia: se dio cuenta de que Rosa Coto había visto y oído las ultimas palabras.

Ay, Alondra, amiga mía, no me digas que te gusta Frodo Bolsón…

¿Qué? Yo…

Es muy guapo, no digo que no, pero no tiene pasta de marido, no señor.

Más repuesta, Alondra rió.

¿Y quien dijo que busco marido¿Y que me gusta quién o cuál? Déjame en paz…

Yo me fijaría en alguien más estable… Yo creo que Frodo Bolsón muere por seguir los pasos de su tío, irse por ahí, sin explicaciones, y después volver porque sí, y tener amigos de todas clases, una mas rara que la otra….

¡Ya¡Rosa! Por favor…

Y apuesto a que él ni sabe cómo te llamas.

Estuve a punto de decírselo.

Te lo dije. Samsagaz Gamyi, por ejemplo, nunca se iría por ahí porque sí; es trabajador y tenaz, y no fuera tan callado… y me mirara de vez en cuando…

¿Si te mirara de vez en cuando¡Si no deja de mirarte!

No te burles…

Es que lo hace cuando no lo ves¡no me digas que no te diste cuenta!

¿Cómo voy a darme cuenta si no lo estoy mirando? No hablas en serio.

Quiero decir que yo siempre lo veo mirándote de reojo.-Alondra olvidaba que esa fina percepción que ella tenía no era común.

Mejor vámonos, está haciendo frío. Tu madre me preguntó por ti.

Ve, Rosita, enseguida voy, dile a mi madre que estaré pronto en casa.

No bien se hubo marchado su amiga, Alondra sintió que alguien estaba cerca, pero por esta vez pareció que su intuición le había fallado. No vio a nadie.

No te asustes, pero sé que hace mucho que quieres hablar conmigo y no te atreves-dijo la voz.

¿Se...ñor Bilbo¿Es usted?- miró a uno y otro lado Alondra.


	3. Antes de la oscuridad

**Capítulo 3**

-Baja la voz, niña, o creerán que estás hablando sola- se oyó la voz del viejo Bilbo.

-¿Y no lo estoy haciendo?-susurró Alondra mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Y ya deja de dar vueltas la cabeza, quieres.

-¿Dónde está? Mire, señor Bilbo, realmente me da gusto hablar con usted al fin, pero si alguien lo ve escondido entre los árboles hablando con una jovencita sola, va a pensar muy mal, ¿me comprende?

-_Nadie_ va a verme, te lo puedo asegurar-replicó el viejo hobbit con una risita áspera- es un truco que vengo usando hace ya muchos años, y te aseguro que siempre con buenas intenciones. No sabes la de favores que este… artificio me ha permitido hacer.

-¿Qué quiere decir que "nadie" puede verlo? ¿Acaso…?

-Bueno, ya, que no hay tiempo para esos detalles. Vine porque Gandalf, ya sabes, mi viejo amigo, me dijo que te diera un mensaje. Y también dijo que tú lo conoces a él. Bueno, yo no sé cómo es posible, pero si él lo dice, lo creo. Mi viejo amigo Gandalf no es solamente el que sabe hacer gloriosos fuegos artificiales y figuras con el humo de su pipa, no vayas a creer.

-Yo… lo supongo, lo sé, señor.

-Ya déjate de llamarme "señor", que me haces sentir viejo- de nuevo, en el crepúsculo, se oyó la risa cascada del hobbit- Bah, a decir verdad, sí lo estoy. Un poco. Un poco viejo, sí. Y cansado. Sabes, he viajado mucho, he visto muchas cosas, y algunas las he puesto por escrito, pero me falta escribir tantas cosas, y aquí no puedo, no tengo paz. Gandalf tiene razón, creo. Hay algunas cosas que tengo que…dejar atrás, y… tal vez, así consiga…

-Señor Bolsón, el mensaje…- dijo tímidamente ella.

-¿Qué mensaje? ¡Ah, sí! El de Gandalf. Dijo que te pidiera que tengas paciencia. Y fe. Y fuerzas para esperar. Y que seas valiente, o algo así. Que cuando llegue el momento estés lista para volar; ¿Tú lo entiendes? Yo no. Pero mi misión está cumplida, y tú vete a casa antes de que te reprendan.

-Ya no soy una niña pequeña, señor Bolsón. Y quisiera preguntarle tantas cosas…-dijo Alondra, tratando de no mostrar la decepción que el "mensaje" le causara. Y lo de "volar" le hizo recordar las bromas de su hermano cuando ella era una niñita. –Además nunca tengo ocasión de hablar con usted ni con… su sobrino…Bueno, usted sabe, en mi casa no tienen muy buena opinión de usted- agregó, cándida.

-¡Ja!- rió de buena gana Bilbo- Lo cual no les impide venir a atiborrarse a mis fiestas. No, no te sientas mal, todos piensan igual y hacen lo mismo. No sé cómo no vi antes que tú eres tan especial, es que estás siempre tan escondida, en fin…-hizo una intencionada pausa- ya alguien lo notará, espero, salvo que salga tan despistado como su tío…Bien, bien, no faltará ocasión, ya me presentaré cuando pueda, antes de… irme, si es que lo hago.

-¿Irse?

-No, no lo sé, ya veremos, no hagas caso. Ahora vete y me alegra haberte conocido, niña Rioblanco. ¿Cómo es el nombre?

-Alondra.

-Lindo. ¡Vete ya!

-Adiós- y la jovencita hizo el trayecto a casa casi corriendo.

Esa noche, con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, Alondra no dejaba de pensar en estos nuevos enigmas. Las horas pasaban y sus emociones no le daban tregua. Finalmente, se durmió. Y estaba caminando por un sendero conocido, a fuerza de recorrerlo en tantos sueños. Era una tierra perfumada con altos árboles y en la clara noche se veían luces en lo alto de las ramas, confundiéndose con las estrellas enormes como farolas.

Esta vez nadie salió a recibirla como siempre. Se sintió desolada y pensó en seguir avanzando pero no lo hizo. Se sentó en la verde grama iluminada por la luna, como despierta lo hubiera hecho en el maizal de la Comarca. Pero ella sabía que ese lugar era real, y que distaba mucho de su casa, y también sintió que la observaban, y que la habían dejado sola con un propósito. Entonces se sintió mejor. Reconfortada, abrazó sus rodillas y sólo descansó, aspirando el perfume dulce de la brisa, apoyando la rizada cabeza en la falda, dejando que sus pies cubiertos por un suave vello dorado recibieran la fuerza que emanaba de la tierra húmeda. Quedó así mucho tiempo, mientras por primera vez en casi toda su vida se aliviaba de la enorme carga de sentirse partida en dos.

Al despertar, sintió que se preparaban tiempos difíciles y que ese breve descanso tenía un único fin: prepararla para soportar lo que vendría, fuera lo que fuese. Y empezó las tareas de la mañana.


	4. La fiesta de Bilbo y después

**Capitulo 4 **

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Bilbo era el comentario de toda la Comarca, y aun de las aldeas vecinas. El mago Gandalf se encontraba hacía varios días en Bolsón Cerrado y todos los niños del lugar andaban curioseando los preparativos, numerosos y atrayentes. Hasta se había levantado una gran carpa al aire libre, y habían venido muchas personas de otras tierras, incluso enanos, a ayudar a prepararlo todo.

Habían pasado varios meses desde aquel encuentro entre Alondra y Bilbo, y ella se sentía muy cambiada desde aquella vez. Los cambios eran difíciles de notar; si bien algunos podían apreciarse a simple vista, otros eran más sutiles. Una nueva fuerza la sostenía; y en su bella carita se leía la determinación luchando con su innata timidez. Ahora intentaba cuando podía hablar con Bilbo, y sus charlas no fueron nunca muy largas, pero finalmente se atrevió a preguntarle un día acerca de las personas altas, los densos bosques, las casas arbóreas que se iluminaban de noche, y aunque Bilbo no había visto todo , sí pudo por fin Alondra saber que existían, que había una raza llamada élfica y que existían los Hombres, y los Enanos, y que lo que había visto en sueños era tan real como la misma Comarca, tal y como ella lo había presentido. Bilbo empezaba a quererla como a una hija, y esa mañana, en el jardín de los Bolsón, el viejo hobbit parecía diferente. Esta vez no había recurrido al "artificio" para no ser visto. Estaba sentado en una banqueta de madera, jugueteando con una cadena que le pendía del bolsillo de la chaqueta. La miró con ternura, mientras ella, sentada en la grama a sus pies, doblaba servilletas de tela anaranjada, excusa que había usado para acercarse a Bolsón Cerrado en ese día ajetreado, con tantos que iban y venían con motivo o de la fiesta.

--¿Le pasa algo, señor Bilbo?-preguntó, al ver su mirada triste.

--No, claro que no. Es que ciento once años no se cumplen todos los días. Y mi muchacho ya va a tener que arreglarse solo; bueno, está Sam, que daría cualquier cosa por él, y lo va a ayudar en todo… yo creo que será lo mejor, sí… - Bilbo parecía haberse olvidado de ella. -¡Ah!-dijo reaccionando ante la mirada extrañada de Alondra- digo, bueno, espero que nuestras pequeñas charlas te hayan resultado interesantes y hayas calmado un poco esa curiosidad que tienes por las aventuras de este viejo.

--¿Es que ya no va a hablar conmigo?

--Sí, claro que sí, bueno, ya vete a adornarte para la fiesta, a ver si algún guapo muchacho te invita a bailar- rió con ese tono áspero tan particular.

Frodo, siempre lejano y absorto en sus cosas, pasaba junto a ellos en ese momento, pero no reparó en ella… Nunca solía hablarle mucho, especialmente ese día, el de su propio cumpleaños y de su tío. Y además, día de su mayoría de edad. Sin embargo, ella sentía su cercanía siempre. Era algo tan raro, que no trató de entenderlo.

Rosita Coto estaba radiante. Esa noche había trenzado flores en su cabello y se había puesto el vestido que su madre le había hecho especialmente. Todas las muchachas estaban felices de tener ocasión de lucirse, bailar, y divertirse en esa fiesta que prometía ser la mejor en mucho tiempo. Los faroles y las velas empezaron a encenderse. La música sonaba y todo parecía maravilloso. Alondra, sin embargo, sentía una inquietud que no podía precisar. Miraba todo como desde afuera. Su hermano, que antes vivía para burlarse de ella, la miraba preocupado. El también parecía diferente. Ya no la molestaba todo el tiempo. Rosita llegó agitada y feliz, para contarle que Sam había bailado con ella. "Cierto que Peregrin Tuk y Meriadoc Brandigamo estaban tras él y creo que le dieron un pequeño empujón, pero se mostró complacido de bailar conmigo, y no me importa que me haya pisado" "Después bailé con Oto, y con Ro...¿Me estás escuchando?" –Alondra le sonrió. "Sí, querida, te oigo. Es que hay mucha gente, y mucho ruido. ¿Te importa si vamos a tomar algo?" "Sí, buena idea"-se entusiasmó Rosa- "y a comer algo también".

El mago Gandalf había hecho estallar sus mejores fuegos artificiales y había mirado complacido las caras asombradas de la gente, pero ahora, que Bilbo anunció que iba a hablar frente a todos, permaneció en un costado, el sombrero de pico caído sobre el rostro, ocultando su expresión. Alondra sintió una opresión creciente. Miró a uno y otro lado, y de pronto, su mirada se encontró con la de Frodo, igualmente alerta. El, casi sin darse cuenta, desvió la vista hacia su tío. Bilbo, jugueteando con la cadena del chaleco, dijo unas pocas palabras acerca de su cumpleaños, recordó a todos que Frodo por ser ahora mayor de edad entraba en posesión de la herencia, se despidió brevemente y… desapareció.

Alondra no supo muy bien qué pasó después. Entre la enorme confusión que siguió a eso, no se dio cuenta de que alguien la tomaba delicadamente de un brazo y la llevaba a casa. Su hermano Feren la guiaba despacio. Sin poder reaccionar, sin siquiera agradecerle, Alondra entró lentamente a su cuarto.

Horas, o minutos después, imposibles de distinguir en su mente, el señor Gandalf estaba sentado junto a ella sobre un tronco, bajo las estrellas.

--¿Qué pasa?-dijo ella-¿estoy soñando, otra vez? ¿O salí de mi casa? ¿Cuándo?

--Cálmate. Ni saliste de tu casa ni estás soñando. Pero Bilbo se ha marchado y ahora Frodo está solo. Empieza una etapa difícil, creo. Hay muchos signos en el aire y todo esto no me parece de buen augurio.

--¿Se ha marchado? Entonces… ¿no volverá?

--Sí, se fue. Y no creo que vuelva por aquí.

--¿Pero por qué se fue?

--Porque necesitaba un lugar sereno donde por fin envejecer en paz, rodeado por gente que lo cuidará y respetará. Aquí ya no estaba en su lugar. Además, ya era hora de desprenderse de ciertas cosas, lo cual le costó más de lo que yo hubiera creído, y eso me preocupa más aun.

--¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en esto? No entiendo nada, sólo me siento muy sola y angustiada…

--Sola te habrás de sentir, me temo. Más aún que ahora. Creo que Frodo también ha de marcharse. Y sé lo que ello te hace sentir.

--¿por qué me dice eso, señor Gandalf?- dijo con tristeza Alondra- Frodo no me conoce siquiera. Casi no hemos hablado nunca.

--Pero tu alma y la suya están unidas y tú lo sabes. Y si es verdad lo que creo, y él se va, tú tienes que ayudarlo.

--¿ayudarlo? ¿Se refiere a ir con él?

--No; te pediré algo más difícil aun. Te pediré que desde aquí lo ayudes y confortes, que lo sostengas si hace falta, que...

--¿Cómo haré eso? ¿De qué habla?

--No te diré más por ahora, tengo que averiguar algunas cosas antes y me ausentaré por un tiempo. Tampoco voy a preguntarte si estás dispuesta a hacerlo, porque sé que eres, como Frodo, una joya entre los hobbits, y que harás lo que sea si sabes que es para bien.

Ahora descansa, yo volveré. No temas. Confía en mí.

--Claro que confío en usted. Yo no pienso de usted como las personas de aquí. Yo estimo mucho su sabiduría.

--Yo sé que ya has soñado, o creído soñar conmigo muchas veces. Ahora vuelve.

Y Alondra despertó, muy entrada la mañana.


	5. El primer vuelo de Alondra

_Gracias de todo corazon al alma caritativa que me dejó un review. Por ella hice el esfuerzo de apurarme a terminar el Cpitulo 5. Espero que les guste y si no, haganmelo saber tambien. Todo será de ayuda. Gracias por leer. Aqui empieza la jornada..._

Capitulo 5

Gandalf volvió un día, mejor dicho una noche. Estuvo con Frodo unos días, y partió apresuradamente. Pero la última mañana, antes de irse, Alondra, que llevaba una canasta con frutas a la casa de los Coto, lo vio caminando con su bastón por el sendero que llevaba a Delagua. Parecía más viejo y cansado que la última vez que lo vio. El la miró y le hizo un gesto serio, afirmando lentamente con su cabeza. Su larga barba blanca y su manto gris quedaron grabados profundamente en ella, que recordó ese momento por siempre como muy crucial. Sin decir una palabra, luego de mirarla intensa y brevemente a los ojos, se dio media vuelta y siguió andando.

Alondra supo ya todo: sabía que lo que Gandalf hubiera tenido para decirle no podía mencionarse a plena luz del día, frente a la gente. Tampoco él le hubiera dirigido la palabra abiertamente en público. Y supo también algo más: que lo que Gandalf temía, fuera lo que fuese, era cierto, y que entonces (y su corazón se aceleró) era verdad que Frodo se iba…….

Hola, hermosa muchacha, reina de la Comarca que adorna los caminos más bellos de los más hermosos prados en este hermoso día de sol— oyó que alguien dijo de un solo tirón. Era Pippin, Peregrin Tuk.

Cállate, tonto y ayúdale mejor a juntar las manzanas—lo codeó su primo Meriadoc, más conocido como Merry.

Cállate tú, más que tonto.

Alondra sonrió divertida, y se agachó a juntar las frutas desparramadas por el piso en el momento en que había dejado caer la cesta sin darse cuenta. Los dos hobbits, luchando por una manzana, le causaron una gran ternura. "Miren-dijo-si no se pelean más, les regalo una a cada uno". "¡Trato hecho!"-dijo Merry. "A mí me dio la más bonita"-replicó Pippin- porque le gusto ¿verdad?" "Claro que sí"-sonrió Alondra-"los dos son un amor; ahora tengo que irme, muchachos" "Adiós, bella dama, paloma blanca que… ¡ay¡Mira que eres burro!"-se quejó Pippin, porque Merry lo había empujado. Este breve episodio hizo a Alondra mucho bien, la ayudó a distraerse y olvidar la piedra que pesaba sobre su corazón.

En pocos días, Frodo había repartido muchos de los bienes de Bilbo, vendido la cueva de Bolsón Cerrado, y sin despedirse, se había marchado. Había anunciado que Sam lo acompañaría, y que sus primos Merry y Pippin le conseguirían casa en Los Gamos. Alondra no entendía nada¿entonces el señor Bilbo había muerto¿Frodo se iba solamente a Los Gamos? No, pensó con su refinada inteligencia, esto debe ser lo que Gandalf quiere que se sepa. Bilbo no ha muerto; lo sé. Y Frodo… no sé donde irá, ni si volverá.

Rosita estaba indignada y dolida.

¿puedes creerlo? Ayer viene Sam y le dice a mi padre: "buenas tardes, señor Coto, quiero decirle que he de ausentarme un tiempo para acompañar a mi amo a instalarse en los Gamos, espero que usted y su familia estén muy bien, cualquier cosa que necesiten mi padre queda a disposición de ustedes", y yo que lo miro asombrada, y él, rojo como un tomate, me dice "Hasta pronto, Rosita, ya nos veremos", y él parecía que iba a decirme algo más, y, no, se da media vuelta y se va. Y yo me quedé sin poder decir nada. Llevaba equipaje como para no sé cuánto tiempo. Y yo creí que le gustaba… Y eso de irse así de viaje, porque sí, si el señor Frodo podía llevar a otro…

Rosi, te aseguro que a Sam no sólo le gustas, sino que siente más cosas por ti.

No digas eso¡tú fuiste la que me hizo creer que él me miraba y todo eso! O… ¿él te dijo algo?

No, linda, pero te aseguro que me lo dio a entender, con toda claridad.- ¿cómo podía explicarle a Rosa sin que ella se asustase, que podía percibir claramente los sentimientos de Sam hacia Rosa? Aun así, ella sabía que los sentimientos de Sam habían de madurar mucho, junto con él mismo, antes de poder expresarlos. Ahora su duda era¿volvería pronto Sam¿Lo haría Frodo? Imposible saberlo. Alondra guardó silencio.

Vinieron días extraños en la Comarca. Unos inmensos jinetes vestidos de feas capas negras, en cabalgaduras renegridas, anduvieron asustando a las gentes y preguntando por "Bolsón". Raras figuras nunca vistas merodeaban las afueras. La casa de Bolsón Cerrado fue ocupada por los desagradables tíos Otho y Lobelia Brandigamo, y Alondra sentía un horrible estremecimiento al pasar por allí. El jardín, antes cuidado por Sam, lucía triste.

Una noche sintió como si alguien le diera la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Se incorporó en la cama y vio, un poco asustada, que su cuerpo aún seguía acostado allí. Y comprendió, al ver a un Gandalf translúcido junto a ella, a qué se refería con "volar". Gandalf no habló, pero ella sintió sus palabras en su mente. "Ahora ya sabes cómo se hace. Ve con Frodo y ayúdalo, que yo pronto me reuniré con él. Por ahora él sólo tiene que llevar un objeto, un anillo maldito a Rivendel, morada de los elfos. Dale fuerzas para llegar hasta allí con sus amigos"."¿Ayudarlo¿Cómo?" "Haz lo que te diga el corazón, cualquier cosa, no temas. Para él será como un sueño, o algo más vago aun. Tal vez ni siquiera lo recuerde, pero le ayudará. Si está dormido te soñará, tal vez; y si está despierto, se sentirá confortado. Ahora ve, y no tengas miedo; volverás sin peligro cuando lo desees"."Y aunque no lo desees, deberás volver, porque tu cuerpo te llamará"—agregó. Y se desvaneció luego de soltar su mano.

Alondra, como embriagada por una sensación inexplicable, sólo deseó llegar junto a Frodo, y de pronto lo vio, dormido sobre la hierba. Cerca había un grupo de elfos, según se los habían descrito, y también vio dormidos a Merry, a Pippin y a Sam. Se acercó a Frodo por primera vez en toda su vida, con temor y felicidad. Lo tomó de la mano y una luz lo envolvió. Uno de los elfos giró la cabeza y la vio, así como al Frodo que se levantaba confuso y la miraba. El elfo sonrió levemente y volvió a concentrar su mirada en las estrellas. Ella se sentó de rodillas en la hierba y lo hizo sentar frente a ella. Sin decirle nada, emocionada, apoyó su frente en la de él, sintiendo el contacto como el levísimo roce de una brisa. Pensó palabras para él, estoy aquí, no temas, Gandalf está bien, pronto se reunirá contigo, descansa, si me necesitas llámame… Frodo separó su rostro y la miró. Dijo-y su voz sonó como desde muy lejos- "¿quien eres¿Cómo te llamas?" La voz de Alondra, que decidió también usar la palabra, sonó como desde más lejos aun: "Soy una hobbit, como tú, vengo a darte fuerzas, ahora y cuando las necesites." "¿Pero eres real?" –preguntó él mirándola a los ojos- ¿qué eres?"-y de pronto, con un fuerte tirón hacia atrás, volvió a su cuerpo. Se incorporó y miró alrededor. "¿Pasa algo, señor?" –dijo, alerta, Sam. "No, Sam querido, estaba soñando. Vuelve a dormir." Alondra ya estaba lejos, otra vez en la comarca, recordando con profunda emoción la mirada asombrada del hobbit más especial que haya nacido en Tierra Media.


	6. Unas palabras con Feren

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 6 revisado. Gracias a todos los que me han leído (gracias Josefita), hayan o no dejado reviews. Gracias a los que me han alentado (e incluso forzado) a seguir escribiendo, aunque nunca vayan a leerme. En fin, así sigue la historia. Y todavía falta…_

Frodo volvió a acostarse en su improvisado lecho en el prado, pensando en su sueño. No recordaba bien de qué se trataba, pero había experimentado una sensación desconocida de apertura, de libertad. Se levantó; no podía volver a dormir. Tenía un cosquilleo en la frente. El grupo de elfos que se había encontrado con ellos por casualidad (si es que eso fue), se preparaba para partir en silencio, dejándoles algunas provisiones para que se las encontraran al despertar. El elfo que había visto a Alondra y a Frodo sentarse juntos, lo vio venir.

--¿En qué puedo ayudarte, pequeño amigo¿Qué es lo que te impide descansar?

--No lo sé, estaba soñando, me desperté de golpe y no logro seguir durmiendo. Creo que despertaré a mis amigos para seguir viaje.

-- ¿Te incomoda si te pregunto por tu sueño?

--No; sólo que no lo recuerdo bien, una voz muy dulce me decía algo de Gandalf, y algo me tocó la frente.

--No temas; siempre que oigas esa voz y veas esa imagen, si la llegas a volver a ver, debes saber que es un regalo de alguien que te quiere, que te quiere mucho. Necesitarás todo el apoyo posible, úsalo.

--No lo entiendo…

--No es necesario; pero deja a tus amigos descansar hasta la salida del sol; y después, partan. Pero con cuidado y no se muestren. Ya has oído hablar de los jinetes negros; ya has visto algunos, no es casual: iban por ti. No digo que no temas, pero sigue adelante. Tendrás ayuda, pero tu propia fuerza es lo único que realmente te sostendrá. La presencia que te visitó te dará más apoyo que lo que crees. Y ya no preguntes. Nosotros ya nos vamos. Amigo de los elfos te nombro, y llevaremos mensajes para que todos los que trabajen para el bien estén atentos a ayudar.

Frodo se recostó nuevamente, lleno de preguntas sin responder, y miró a los elfos partir.

Alondra se dio cuenta de que una nueva etapa había empezado. En la Comarca todo seguía más o menos igual, pero en el aire se sentía una opresión sutil y extraña. Los padres de Alondra no notaban el cambio en ella, que a veces se extraviaba en busca de Frodo aun en medio de sus tareas diarias, sólo para contemplarlo y pensar las más alentadoras palabras para él. A veces cuando él dormía, lo tomaba de la mano, lo ayudaba a salir de su cuerpo y se quedaba junto a él, mientras trataba de contestar sus preguntas. Una vez recibió un mensaje de Gandalf, a quien a duras penas pudo ver, translúcido, casi invisible. Él le dijo unas palabras: "He sido traicionado por alguien en quien yo confiaba… ahora estoy en peligro, pero lo superaré…pronto alcanzaré a Frodo en Rivendel… Cuídate, y cuídalo"

Pero su hermano una tarde la esperó junto al Árbol de la Fiesta. La atrapó por su capa cuando pasaba junto a él.

--¡Feren¡Qué susto!

--Tengo que hablar contigo, ranita fea.

--¿Qué pasa?—dijo ella, preocupada.

--Aquí no. ¿Se verá mal que invite a mi hermanita a la taberna? Sí, por cierto; además allá nos oirían también.

--Bueno, esto ya me está asustando…

--Más de lo habitual.¿eh?

--¿qué quieres decir?

--Que estás siempre preocupada, y como ida, ya me di cuenta, y creo que sé por qué. Pero vamos al jardín de nuestra casa, allí estaremos seguros.

Una vez sentados en el césped del jardín, como solían hacerlo de niños, Feren habló.

--No fuiste a la casa de los Bolsón el día en que Frodo repartió los bienes de su tío…

--¿Y qué tenía yo que hacer allí?—dijo Alondra con una mueca de dolor.

--Nada, supongo. El viejo Bilbo lo suponía, y por lo visto, lo previó. Así que lo que dejó para ti, lo dejó con mi nombre. —y sacó una pequeña cajita, y la abrió. Alondra, más que asombrada, vio un papel y una pequeña cadenita. Feren leyó: "Mi querido muchacho, te agradeceré que le des esto a tu hermana. Seguramente todo el pueblo vendrá a mi cueva hoy, excepto ella. Es mi legado para ella, una joya muy pequeña que traje de muy lejos, en mi primer viaje. Me recuerda a ella y no quise nadie más la posea. Yo sé que existe en ti esa cualidad especial que brilla en tu hermana. Tú también eres sensible y entenderás. Haz caso a lo que ella sienta, porque sabe más de lo que su modestia aparenta. Que tengas suerte, te desea de todo corazón, Bilbo Bolsón." –Y ahora—dijo Feren—me vas a contestar un par de preguntas ¿verdad?...


	7. La herida

_Este capítulo es corto pero sentí que lo que sigue debíavenirdespués. Así que, disculpen -odisfruten-el supenso..._

.-Bueno- dijo Alondra, mirando pensativa la bella cadenita- pregunta.

.-Tú sabes qué es lo pasa¿verdad? Me refiero a que desde hace un tiempo se siente todo raro aquí en La Comarca, y en otros lugares de por aquí. ¿Qué son esos gigantes de a caballo¿Y…?

.-Feren, no preguntes todo junto. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, y realmente ninguna cosa sé como para contestar con claridad. Estoy tan sorprendida por todo esto… ¿Y por qué quieres saberlo con tanta urgencia?

.-Quiero saber si se avecina una guerra o algo parecido. Y quiero saberlo pronto.

.-¿Por qué?

.-Porque estaba por pedirle a Margarita que se casara conmigo, y…

.-¿En serio?- sonrió con ternura Alondra –Ay, Feren…

.-Pero de pronto sentí que este no era el momento, que no eran tiempos de bodas ni de traer hijos al mundo, y no tuve el valor de explicarle mi silencio. ¿Estoy en lo cierto o sólo soy un cobarde con miedo de casarse?

.-Ojalá mi respuesta fuera fácil y concreta. Pero la verdad es que no lo sé con seguridad. Mi intuición, más lo poco que sé, me dice que tienes razón.-bajó aún más la voz- Tengo miedo de los tiempos que vienen, es más: ya han empezado, aunque lejos de aquí. No sé cómo vas a decírselo a ella, pero yo esperaría, hermano. Y de estos temas, ni una palabra, ni siquiera a ella, prométemelo.

.- Claro, nena. Confía en mí. Pero… ¿qué te pasa¡Alondra!

Alondra se había puesto terriblemente pálida. Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo empezó a caer pesadamente sobre su hermano. "Llévame adentro, te lo pido..."-dijo con un susurro antes de desmayarse.

Frodo acababa de ser alcanzado en el hombro por el hierro de un Jinete Negro en la Cima de los Vientos.


	8. Al fin te veo

_Frodo ha sido herido en el hombro por un Jinete Negro... esa es la herida que aun desaparecido el peligro, lo enfermaría una y otra vez y lo sumiría en la oscuridad... Es la primera y peor de las heridas. Con inmenso amor a los que hacen posible que esta historia continúe, les dejo este octavo episodio. Perdónenme ciertas imprecisiones, la fiebre de seguir escribiendo me impide a veces ser fiel al gran genio de Tolkien, e incluso al director Parker... llamémosle licencia poética._

En la Cima de los Vientos, junto a las ruinas, Merry, Pippin y Sam, junto al Hombre que acababan de conocer en Bree, Trancos el Montaraz, trataban de atender a Frodo con los mínimos recursos a su alcance. Sam no podía entender cómo una herida tan pequeña podía revestir tanta gravedad, pero Trancos mostraba un rostro realmente serio.

En medio de tanto dolor y angustia, Alondra trató de acercarse Frodo como otras veces, pero una especie de muro de viento se lo impedía. Un ruido ensordecedor no la dejaba hablar. Era una mezcla de crujidos, sonidos como de vidrios rotos, gemidos de miles de voces a la vez. En medio de ese caos, Alondra no podía ver a Frodo, pero a lo lejos oyó su voz.

.-Eres tú… yo sabía que vendrías… y te veo… por primera vez te veo…….

.-¡Frodo¡No puedo verte! Apenas puedo oírte…

.-Sácame de aquí, te lo pido, dame la mano, sácame de aquí… Nunca te había visto antes….qué hermosa, que bella eres……

.-Frodo, no puedo sacarte de allí; no puedo llegar a ti, cálmate, te pondrás bien...

.-Hasta te pareces a una muchacha de mi tierra… sácame de aquí, hermosa, dame la mano, te lo ruego, bella como la luna llena, quiero irme contigo…--se oían incoherentes los pensamientos de Frodo.

.-No puedes, Frodo querido, tranquilízate, si sales de tu cuerpo ahora, ya no vuelves¿entiendes?- trató desesperada de hacerle llegar sus pensamientos entre los terribles ruidos y la fuerza invisible que la mantenía ciega y lejos.

.-No me importa, no me importa, quiero irme contigo…al fin te veo… qué dulzura la de tus ojos… tómame la mano, te lo pido….

Lentamente, Frodo se fue calmando, los ruidos perdieron parte de su potencia, y un dulce perfume empezó a debilitar la barrera de fuerza que lo rodeaba. Trancos el montaraz, Aragorn su nombre verdadero, estaba usando la poderosa poción de athelas para aliviar, aunque fuera temporariamente la cruel herida del Enemigo.

Alondra, pálida, con los cabellos empapados, despertó en su cama. Su hermano, casi tan pálido como ella, la ayudó a incorporarse.

.-¿Qué pasó? Ranita, casi me matas del susto.

.-No puedo decirte, Feren…-Alondra estaba agotada- no debo hablar de esto. Pero no son buenas noticias-dijo mirándolo gravemente.

.-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

.-Nada, esperar. Aquí no va a suceder mucho, al menos no por mucho tiempo. La batalla se libra lejos de aquí. Mantente absolutamente fuera de esto.

.-Pero ¿no se suponía que te ayude?

.-Ayúdame tratando de que nuestros padres estén bien, e impidiendo que nadie me estorbe lo que debo hacer. En cuanto a Margarita, puedes tratar de prolongar el noviazgo tanto como sea posible. Y si no puedes, pues cásate, y esperemos lo mejor con toda fe… Pero no le hables de esto, te lo pido. Júramelo.

.-Sobre esta cadena te lo juro. Y ahora te ayudaré a ponértela, así cada vez que te vea, recordaré mi promesa.

.-Feren—dijo Alondra emocionada- gracias. Pero deberé usarla oculta.

.-Que sea así como lo quieres, princesa-dijo su hermano besándole una mano-pero ahora ve a lavarte y cambiarte, luces terrible.

Casi en el último aliento, Frodo era llevado a toda carrera en el caballo más veloz de los elfos a Rivendel, morada de Elrond y su hija Arwen, a quien Alondra conocía como la Dama de Ocre.


	9. Lágrimas en el maizal

_Así sigue la historia... perdonen algunas apresuradas pinceladas, pero tengo que saber qué le pasó a Alondra, y si no sigo escribiendo, nunca lo voy a saber..._

Alondra puso sus manos etéreas sobre la frente de Frodo, concentrándose en transmitirle el amor que sentía por él, cada vez más grande, al punto que iba llenando toda su vida.

Frodo, inconsciente, apenas respondía a sus angustiosos llamados.

Alondra se dejó llevar hacia fuera, y habló en los jardines con la Dama de Ocre, la bella Arwen.

. —Hola de nuevo, pequeña-dijo la gloriosa Dama con una tierna sonrisa-vuelves a mi rincón favorito.

. —Dama de Ocre, ayúdeme, no sé qué hacer, Frodo no se repone… he fallado…

. —No, no es así. Tu amigo se pondrá mejor. Fue traído a tiempo junto a mi padre, Elrond.

. —Mejor, dice usted. No dijo que se pondrá bien.

. —No, no lo dije. Eso sólo lo dirá el tiempo.

Mientras Frodo se recuperaba en Rivendel junto a Gandalf, (librado ya de las garras del traidor Saruman), supo que su tío Bilbo estaba allí, escribiendo en paz, viviendo su vejez en armonía, ya libre de la mayor parte del peso del Anillo. Volando pasaron los días en Rivendel. Los cuatro hobbits hubieran deseado quedarse en ese paraíso de belleza, y no eran los únicos. El montaraz Trancos les dio a conocer por fin su identidad y así supieron que era Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, heredero del legendario Isildur, el que tuvo por primera vez el Anillo en sus manos, y en lugar de destruirlo lo echó a rodar por el mundo. Aragorn mantuvo apartadas conversaciones con la Dama Arwen, y nadie supo de qué hablaron…

Elrond llamó a un Concilio al que asistieron elfos, Enanos, hobbits y Hombres. Y allí se decidió el destino de Frodo: llevaría el Anillo del Mal a las malditas tierras de Mordor, donde se hallaba el único lugar en el cual el Anillo podía destruirse; las Grietas del Destino. Se formó la así llamada Comunidad del Anillo, integrada por Frodo, y sus tres amigos, Gandalf, Aragorn, el valeroso enano Gimli, el elfo Legolas, y Boromir, hombre del Sur. La partida fue decidida, y con pesar, y temor, Frodo empezó la segunda parte de su jornada. Pero estaba decidido. Sabía lo que debía hacer, si bien aun no sabía cómo.

Mientras marchaban en cansadoras jornadas hacia las Montañas Nubladas, el pensamiento de Frodo le traía retazos de recuerdos: un rostro de mirada intensa y dulce, una voz que le ofrecía paz y reposo, un halo de luz… estaba seguro de haber estado delirando, y en su delirio provocado por la herida, haber creado una imagen ideal para soportar tanto horror. A nadie dijo nada de esto. Supuso que ese tipo de pensamientos lo debilitaban para su difícil misión, y trató de no llamarlos a su mente. Pero, cuando menos lo esperaba, ellos volvían…

Días difíciles y dolorosos se sucedieron. En medio del cansancio, el frío, el miedo.

En las minas de Moria los horrores empezaron pronto: desde que a las mismas puertas de la mina un repulsivo ser acuático casi arrastra con él a Frodo a las negras profundidades, no pararon de aparecer a ritmo de pesadilla. El anterior poseedor del Anillo, una maligna criatura llamada Gollum, se deslizaba tras ellos furtivamente esperando recobrar "su tesoro" al menor descuido. Inmundas bestias los atacaban desde la oscuridad, orcos de distintas razas, cada una más repugnante y cruel. Pero el golpe más duro fue ver caer a Gandalf el Mago al abismo junto al Balrog de fuego. Frodo y los otros salieron justo a tiempo de las minas, desolados, especialmente Frodo, quebrado de dolor.

En medio de las lágrimas, se negó a seguir avanzando. Se dejó caer sobre una roca y sus ojos anegados no le permitían ver más que un reflejo borroso del cielo gris, de los picos nevados, y allá abajo las rocas, blancas, negras y los pastos verdes. Alondra, a lo lejos, sintió su dolor, y acudió a las altas montañas, invisible, para saber qué había pasado y confortarle; pero él creyó que su debilidad le jugaba otra pasada. Violentamente sacudió la cabeza para obligarse a volver a la cruel realidad. Le tendieron una mano; se levantó con esfuerzo.

Alondra, sola en los sembradíos, no conseguía detener el llanto.


	10. Palabras en el camino y la piedra blanca

_Sé por las críticas que me han hecho (con las mejores intenciones) que mi historia puede no reflejar con fidelidad estricta la original... Desde ya no era ésa la idea. Esta es mi fantasía y la pongo aqui para compartirla con ustedes. La soñé de día y de noche durante un año, y así es como la quiero. Por las dudas, si es que mi redacción no fue clara, vale aclarar que nadie ve el "cuerpo de luz" de Alondra, salvo Frodo y en raras ocasiones. El elfo la vio claramentedebido a su naturaleza sensible y espiritual.Sus amigos del alma son en primer lugar Sam, luego Merry y Pippin, y el resto de sus compañeros de viajeque van ganando espacio en sucorazon. Ni hablar del profundo afecto que siente por Gandalf... En la Comarcaapenas vio a Alondra ni a otra... La idea es que ella no llegará a su corazon de afuera adentro, como siempre sucede; ella primero se hará querer por su profunda y exquisita sensibilidad, y sólo despues...tal vez..llegue lo demás (asi lo espero). Sin molestar más, aqui les dejo otra caricia: el capítulo 10._

Las marchas interminables, el pesar por la caída de Gandalf, maestro y amigo, la tensión entre los miembros restantes de la Comunidad del Anillo… era mucho para Frodo. Sentía su carga como una responsabilidad muy superior a sus fuerzas. Siempre sabiendo que Gollum andaba merodeando tras ellos, trepado a algún árbol o a alguna roca, o arrastrándose como una culebra en las cercanías. Evitando las miradas codiciosas de Boromir al Anillo de poder que pendía de su cuello; porque creía que con él podía salvar a su reino. Siempre soportando que el elfo Legolas y el Enano Gimli se provocaran mutuamente debido a los antiguos rencores entre sus razas.

Sam, aprovechando un momento en que los dos marchaban rezagados, le habló.

--Señor Frodo¿por qué está así… cómo le digo…? Ya no despierta descansado y con esa expresión en la cara, si usted entiende. La presencia de esa noche en el claro¿no ha vuelto?

Frodo estaba atónito.

--¿Qué dices¿A qué te refieres¿Cómo quieres que esté después de perder a Gandalf, que era mi guía en toda esta oscura aventura¿O pasando lo que pasamos aquí¿De qué presencia hablas?

--No se enoje, señor Frodo, es que no sé decir las cosas bien; siempre mi padre me dice que debiera haber aprendido más de su tío y de usted, que se expresan tan bonito.

--¡Qué bonito ni nada!-ya lo estaba haciendo sonreír, en medio de tanto dolor. Sólo Sam podía lograr eso.- No te entiendo una palabra.

--Es que aquella noche en el claro ¿recuerda? Cunado íbamos los cuatro solos, y encontramos a esos elfos, bueno, usted se despertó de repente y yo me sobresalté ¿recuerda?

--Sí, recuerdo¿y?

--Bueno, usted me dijo que volviera a dormir, pero usted se levantó, y yo ya estaba despierto¿me comprende?

--Y tú me seguiste…

--Bueno, si lo dice usted así, puede ser; es que yo prometí velar por usted y no dejarlo solo, y…escuché lo que ese elfo le decía a usted, y, la verdad, es que me alegré por usted.

--¿Lo que me decía?

--Eso de que una presencia de alguien que lo quería mucho había estado con usted en sueños, y que iba a estar siempre, y que no le temiera, que dejara que lo ayude…

--No recordaba que me había dicho exactamente. Ahora que lo dices, sí. Pero yo creo que en realidad me estaba engañando a mí mismo con una ilusión que me hace más vulnerable al enemigo.

--Yo no lo creo así, si usted me permite. Y desde hace tiempo que no le debe usted soñar, porque se ve en su cara, más allá de lo que nos tocó pasar.

Frodo reflexionó.

--Es verdad. Hace poco sentí como que venía a abrazarme, el día…-no pudo decirlo- y yo no le permití llegar a mí. Es que ella no es real.

--¿Ella?-sonrió sorprendido Sam, pero se recompuso-¿Está usted seguro? El elfo dijo…

--Mira, ya basta, Sam. Si vuelve, trataré de saberlo¿estás satisfecho? _Si _es que vuelve. Y ahora cállate que los demás están esperando que los alcancemos. –y luego le sonrió con tristeza- siempre preocupándote por mí, viejo amigo¿no?

Sam enrojeció.

--Ya-rió Frodo, más relajado-yo también te quiero mucho, aunque a veces seas tan molesto.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, muy lejos de allí, Alondra soñaba. Como desde que era niña, caminó una vez más por el perfumado sendero que la llevaba donde la Dama Blanca. Los altos y frondosos árboles lucían como siempre luces amarillas y blancas, desde las casas construidas en lo alto de las ramas. La Dama Galadriel la contempló en silencio, con esa mirada tan difícil de definir, entre inquisitiva, triste y con una chispa de sonrisa.

--Hace mucho que no te llamo a mi presencia, joven amiga.-dijo, tomándola de un brazo e invitándola a sentarse en un extraño banco bajo de madera y musgo, junto a ella, bajo un enorme árbol.

--Hace mucho-repitió Alondra, bajando la cabeza. Sentía un afecto reverencial por la imponente Dama de Blanco. Ella habló muy quedamente, pero con firmeza.

--Tengo razones para creer que la Comunidad del Anillo pasará por aquí; no sé si pronto, o no: de todos modos el tiempo es muy relativo para nosotros aquí.-Miró a Alondra fijamente- Sé que tratas de colaborar a tu manera en hacer sentir más confiado y contenido al Portador del Anillo, y eso es importante. No es una labor menor. Está basada en la paciencia, en el cariño, en saber esperar, en saber soportar… y también en saber cuándo actuar.

--Dama de Blanco, dijo Alondra en un susurro, mi labor, si puede llamarse así, es casi irrelevante… A veces he ayudado al alma de Frodo a salir de su cuerpo y nos hemos sentado juntos a hablar, o solo a estar en silencio; pero él no da importancia a esos "sueños", así como en la Comarca tampoco me la daba a mí… y ahora… ni siquiera eso.

--Te ha rechazado… eso crees…-sonrió indulgente la poderosa Dama.- No importa. Tú tienes un papel en todo esto y aunque no lo creas, cada uno de nosotros ayuda según le toca. Lo estás haciendo bien. Llega a él, como siempre, y hazle soñar contigo. En los momentos de oscuridad, de hambre, de frío, de sed y terror necesitará algo que haga reposar su mente de tanto horror, de tanta presión. Tú lo aliviaras, aunque sea por unos momentos. Eso no puede hacerlo ninguno de sus compañeros.

--Pero ellos-dijo tímidamente Alondra-están con él, en el mundo físico, pueden ayudarlo, hablarle, defenderlo si es necesario, compartir su pan…

La Dama volvió a sonreír con sabiduría.

--Tú no puedes hacer eso, tú eres-por ahora-para él, una presencia irreal…Pero te daré un obsequio que he guardado para ti. Con él podrás hacer una intervención, escucha bien, una sola y única intervención en el mundo físico de Frodo. Como tu cuerpo físico sigue en tu Comarca, esto es algo peligroso y por eso no durará más que unos segundos. Por un momento podrás hacer algo en el lugar físico en el que Frodo esté. ¿lo entiendes?

--¿Algo como qué?

--Bueno, confío en tu prudencia y sabiduría para saber cuándo intervenir. De todos modos nadie, excepto Frodo, te verá, a causa de la conexión entre sus almas. Pero si es necesario podrías mover o empujar algo, o tocar a alguien si es urgente, por ejemplo para avisarle de un peligro… tú sabrás. No puedo hacer nada si decides usarlo para darle un beso…

Alondra bajó la vista.

La Dama la tomó de la barbilla para hacer que la mirase.

--Toma- dijo dándole una piedra pálida en forma de gota- úsalo con la sabiduría de tu corazón; no con la de tu mente. Si el corazón dice que esperes, pues espera. No la uses según tu propio deseo, sino según la necesidad de Frodo. Sólo así sentirás haberlo ayudado de verdad. Tú sabrás cuándo es imperioso usarla. Tómala fuertemente en tu mano derecha y sólo di, o piensa mi nombre, Galadriel.

--Galadriel…-repitió suavemente Alondra.

Y despertó renovada al alba, con la brillante piedra en su mano.


	11. Lórien, y más separaciones

Frodo y sus siete compañeros estaban frente a la Dama, quien los miró largamente, uno por uno, hasta hacerlos sentir que los conocía íntimamente y desde siempre. Galadriel escuchó en silencio las tristes noticias sobre Gandalf, y los invitó a hacer un alto en el camino en sus mágicos dominios.

. En Lórien los viajeros reposaron de sus fatigas… pero también hubo duras pruebas. Para todos las hubo. Incluso para Galadriel, sabia como pocos. Pero con su clara fuerza, superó la tentación de poseer el Anillo Único de Poder; y aceptó el destino de su pueblo y el propio. A la Dama nada se le escapaba, ni el más mínimo destello en los ojos de sus huéspedes. Al partir, a todos obsequió según lo necesitarían: cuerdas, provisiones, grises capas hechas por élficas manos, y a cada uno un presente singular. A Frodo le dio el frasco que guardaba la luz de la Estrella de Eärendil, para que le iluminara donde toda otra luz se hubiera extinguido. Y su mirada lo siguió por mucho tiempo, mientras la pequeña embarcación que transportaba a la fracturada Comunidad se alejaba lentamente río abajo.

Ocho días de viaje por el Anduin, y mientras el invierno terminaba, desembarcaron en la costa, oscura y amenazante, acechados por las negras flechas de los orcos, vigilados por enormes sombras aladas que les congelaban los corazones. Boromir, incapaz de soportar la furiosa atracción que sentía por el Anillo, insistía en llevarlo a su ciudad, que ya no se hallaba lejos de allí. Era mucha, demasiada presión para Frodo. Estaba agobiado. El Anillo ocupaba cada vez más lugar en su mente, como una rueda de fuego que inexorablemente lo estuviera llamando…

Se alejó de los otros tratando de evitar su compañía, incluso la de Sam. Antes de caminar unos pasos, la sintió. Como una fresca brisa, el sutil perfume del cabello de Alondra se mezclaba en el aire. Frodo respiró hondo, y sin saber por qué, se sintió un poco mejor. Hasta hubiera jurado que una suave y pequeña mano le hubiera acariciado la frente y las mejillas, pero posiblemente fuese su imaginación.

Pero los hechos se precipitaron, y antes de darse cuenta, se encontró frente a frente con el recio Boromir. El perfume se desvaneció y el aire se tornó pesado y gris. Sin saber bien cómo había sucedido, confusamente, Boromir perdió la cabeza; intentó por la fuerza arrancarle a Frodo el Anillo del cuello, y cuando reaccionó, desesperado, arrepentido, ya era tarde.

Frodo, con el maligno anillo que lo hacía invisible puesto, corrió hasta las embarcaciones, tomó una y también su equipaje, y trató de huir. Pero su fiel Sam logró acudir a tiempo para irse con él.

Y allá se fueron los dos, sin más apoyo que sus propias fuerzas, a intentar hacer lo que no hubiera podido un ejército de los más valientes y capaces de ninguna de las razas conocidas: destruir el Anillo en las malditas tierras de Mordor, dominios de Sauron, el forjador del Anillo del Mal.

Alondra se preguntaba, mientras tanto: ¿habrá sentido mi presencia? ¿Quien era ese Hombre que lo perturbó tanto? ¿Adónde irá ahora?...y… ¿por qué sentí su esencia tan diferente cuando se puso ese anillo en el dedo?...y…nuevamente… ¿habrá sentido que estuve con él?


	12. Un sueño de amor en tierras de muerte

--Ahora estamos solos, Sam-dijo Frodo, mirando a lo lejos con los ojos entornados. Vamos a tener que destruir solos este anillo. Y vamos a hacerlo¿verdad?

--Claro que vamos a hacerlo, señor; cómo, no lo sé, pero en cuanto a estar solos…creo que nunca lo estamos.

Sam bien podría haberse estado refiriendo a la criatura Gollum, que seguramente los seguiría de cerca como una fría lagartija, o a los orcos que no dejarían de acechar, a los jinetes negros de a caballo o por el aire… o a ella…que débilmente y armada sólo con su amor, las técnicas enseñadas por Gandalf, los consejos de Arwen y la blanca piedrita de Galadriel, estaba siempre cerca…

Frodo no preguntó.

Ninguno de ellos sabía la suerte de Merry y Pippin, capturados por los orcos. Tampoco que Boromir, desesperado por su acción contra Frodo, los había defendido infructuosamente, y había encontrado la muerte bajo las flechas orcas. No sospechaban que Gandalf, ahora blanco, había reaparecido con la ayuda de las águilas, en especial su fiel Gwaihir, señor de los vientos.

Sólo sabían que iban a una misión sin retorno y que el viaje era largo, difícil y frustrante.

Frodo sentía cada vez más el peso del Anillo, casi superior a su propio peso, cada vez más caliente y pesado. Cada vez llamándolo con más fuerza, invitándolo a usarlo, invitándolo a entregarse al Gran Ojo de Fuego.

Hicieron un breve alto en la caminata. Hacia bastante que caminaban por intrincados senderos rocosos, dejando la barca en la costa del Anduin. Estaban casi sin provisiones, agotados, frustrados, dando vueltas en círculos sin poder hallar un camino claro entre las piedras. Se sentaron a descansar.

Mientras Sam trataba de montar guardia, exhausto, Frodo durmió. Y Alondra aprovechó ese breve momento para hacerlo soñar con ella. Lo llevó de la mano, y logró hacer que el frío panorama que lo rodeaba se transformara en un fresco jardín, donde caminaron en silencio. Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, Frodo se detuvo. Alondra lo miró con ojos interrogantes y una sonrisa. Le alegraba que Frodo no la hubiera rechazado, pero más aun que no se dejara llevar pasivamente, que saliera de su sopor, que hablara con ella. Frodo pensó "¿es esto un sueño¿Puede uno soñar siempre con la misma persona?" Alondra dijo: "¿qué importa, Frodo, si esto es o no un sueño¿No te alegra verme de nuevo?" Frodo, sobresaltado, abrió más los ojos. "¿Escuchaste lo que pensé?" Alondra rió con una risa clara y fresca. "Frodo, hace mucho que sueñas conmigo. ¿Es posible que no recuerdes que yo oigo tus pensamientos y tú los míos?" "Bueno, más o menos"-replicó él, algo sombrío-"mis pensamientos cada vez más se llenan de oscuridad y poco recuerdo sueños, ni cosas parecidas". Alondra se alarmó. "Pues haz un esfuerzo, te lo pido. Recuérdame, recuérdame, querido Frodo, recuérdame cuando todo sea feo, oscuro, desolador. Tal vez mi presencia no te conforte como a mí la tuya, pero recuerda que yo no dejaré de estar contigo, nunca, nunca. ¿Lo entiendes?", dijo acercándose y tomándolo de ambas manos. Frodo la miraba intrigado. Aun en su cuerpo soñado se veían los estragos que la aventura estaba dejando en su cuerpo real. Trató de tocar la bella cara de Alondra, y no pudo sentirla, pero sí percibió una dulce y sutil sensación en su mano, como si la hubiera sumergido en agua clara. Alondra sintió un profundo estremecimiento. Pensó en la piedra de Galadriel, que le permitiría, aunque sea por un instante, besarlo, tocarlo de verdad. Con un enorme esfuerzo se sobrepuso a la tentación. Pero lo miró profundamente, hasta el fondo de los ojos, y le dijo, casi sin voz: "Mi vida daría por ti, Frodo. Te amo. No te pido lo mismo. Sólo recuérdame, recuérdame…" y se desvaneció en el aire mientras Frodo despertaba, confuso, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de recordar qué había soñado.


	13. Todo va sucediendo

_Espero que me perdonen, un poco de aqui y un poco de alla; pero están pasando muchas cosas a la vez. Espero no confundir a nadie...Ay cómo me hacen esperar Alondra y Frodo! pero así son las cosas... Gracias por tenerme paciencia y aguantar otro capítulo. Los quiero, Sofia._

Capitulo 13

Frodo recostó su espalda dolorida contra la pared de piedra y pensó. "Tengo que recordar. Tal vez sea importante. No puedo ver nada con precisión… sólo oigo una voz que dice Recuerda, recuerda o tal vez era Recuérdame. No era la voz de la Dama Galadriel, creo, era más fresca, más de niña… Una niña…un rostro…" Frodo se miró la mano, en la que sentía un leve cosquilleo. "Debe ser la presencia de la que habla Sam, la que mencionó aquel elfo. Seguramente es un espíritu, una imagen mental o algo así, que me ayuda a sobrellevar todo esto". En su mente se perfiló la imagen de unos ojos que lo miraban con dulzura, cada vez la veía con más nitidez. No le importó su aspecto, pero le conmovió su ternura. "Qué lástima… ojalá hubiera sido real. Tonto, tonto de mí. ¿Para qué desear que fuera real, si a ningún lado voy a volver?"

Sam despertó, alerta.

.--¿Qué fue eso?

.--¿Qué fue qué, querido Sam?

.--Silencio…-dijo, bajando la voz a un susurro-¿no lo oye?

Se desplazó en el mayor silencio posible, y Frodo lo siguió. De pronto, en unos confusos movimientos, Sam tenía a Gollum atrapado bajo su cuerpo, aferrado del flaco cuello. Pero Gollum era escurridizo y casi se escabulle, gruñendo cosas como "ladrones…mi tesoro, ellos lo tienen, Bolsón, ladrón…" pero Frodo desenvainó la hoja que había heredado de su tío. La apoyó en el escuálido pecho de Gollum.

.--¡Quieto, Gollum! Conoces esta hoja. Es Dardo. Si no quieres conocerla más a fondo, te sugiero que te tranquilices.

Gollum mudó de actitud inmediatamente. Adoptó maneras serviles, más desagradables aun que su resistencia. Sam, a falta de otra cuerda, lo amarró con la que le había dado Galadriel. Gollum gritó como si le quemara, aullaba, suplicaba. Frodo se compadeció de él.

.--No, Frodo, no se la quite-dijo Sam.- Es un bicho traicionero. No es posible que la cuerda le haga daño. Lo até con menos fuerza de lo que hubiera querido. Debe ser porque la hicieron los elfos…-Gollum lo miró fieramente.-Bien, suéltelo si quiere, pero no se fíe de este…-soltó un bufido.

Gollum siguió viaje con ellos; bajo la mirada desconfiada de Sam se decidió que los guiaría a Mordor.

En la Comarca, Alondra tenía que ver todos los días el triste semblante de Rosita Coto, que a cada ocasión se lamentaba de haber juzgado tan mal a Sam Gamyi, tan estable que parecía, irse así de vacaciones sin fecha de retorno, sin decirle antes ni una palabra… Alondra trataba de explicarle que Sam se debía a su amo, y él le había pedido que fuera con él; y que en cuanto lo liberara de sus obligaciones él volvería, y le hablaría; de eso estaba segura. Además su hermano Feren ya no sabía cómo dilatar su propuesta de casamiento a su novia Margarita. Alondra le sugirió que empezara a preparar una cueva, y se tomara su tiempo, y que le dijera a Margarita que cuando el hogar estuviese a punto, se casarían. Feren aceptó aliviado y puso manos a la obra. Pero de su amor lejano a nadie hablaba Alondra; y se sentía sola como nunca.

En Isengard, morada de Saruman el traidor, antes maestro y amigo de Gandalf, el panorama era bastante inusual.

Merry y Pippin recibieron a los sorprendidos Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli, únicos restantes de la compañía luego de la muerte de Boromir.Los acompañaban muchos valientes, entre ellos el mismo rey deGondor.Después de seguir sus rastros hasta el agotamiento para salvarlos de los orcos, se los encontraron en un Isengard anegado y cercado por los míticos ents, seres arbóreos extraordinarios.

.--¿Qué es lo hacen aquí, tan campantes?-quería enojarse Gimli sin conseguirlo. Merry y Pippin desarmaban a cualquiera con su simpatía.

.--Si me permiten,-lo calmó Gandalf –les explicaré lo que sucedió. Si empiezan estos dos a contar su versión, será imposible detenerlos. Aprovecharon una pelea entre los orcos para escapar, se internaron en el bosque de Fangorn.

.--¡El bosque de Fangorn!-susurró Legolas.

.--Nada menos. Tuvieron suerte en convencer a Bárbol, pastor de árboles, de que no eran orcos ni estaban a las órdenes del Poder Oscuro. Bárbol convocó a los ents, y marcharon sobre Isengard, destruyendo las murallas y los diques e inundando todo alrededor de la torre. Saruman y su sirviente Grima estan encerrados alla arriba.

.--Eh, Gandalf-se quejó Pippin-así como lo cuentas pierde toda gracia…

.--Lo siento, amigo. Pero lo que debe hacerse no puede esperar.

Saruman se asomó a la ventana de su torre. Intentó usar los hipnóticos poderes de su voz para convencer a los presentes y derrotar a Gandalf. Pero Gandalf había crecido mucho, y ya antes había sido grande. Sólo dijo, con sencillez:

.--Saruman, tu vara está rota.

Y la vara se partió en manos del traidor.

A los ents pidió que lo vigilaran y siguieron su camino.

No supieron que al tiempo, una vez decidida la suerte del Anillo, Saruman escaparía, nada menos que a la Comarca, a destilar la última gota de su veneno…

.--Señor Frodo, si usted no lo soporta más…-dijo Sam, timidamente.

.--¡No te atrevas¡Es mío!—dijo Frodo furioso—quiero, decir…-suavizandose- es mi responsabilidad.¿lo entiendes?

.--Sí, Frodo, no se preocupe-dijo Sam con el rostro colorado-lo entiendo.

Gollum, en la semioscuridad, no perdía palabra.


	14. Frodo y Alondra en un sueño dificil

_Frodo y Sam se acercan a su destino. Frodo está agotado, consumido, el Anillo está demasiado cerca de su dueño...su poder aumenta... Aqui les dejo un capítulo corto, pero intenso. Esta es mi caricia para los que se molestan en leer mi historia: _Capitulo 14

. —Frodo, aquí estoy…-Alondra le tendió una vez más la mano. El panorama que los rodeaba era desolador. Trabajosamente Frodo abandonó su cuerpo dormido y la miró.

.--Has venido…

.--Como siempre, Frodo, a estar contigo. Me recuerdas ¿verdad?

.--Sí, cada vez más soy capaz de recordarte cuando estoy despierto. Pero casi todo el tiempo es el Ojo, el Ojo…

Alondra apoyó con ternura una mano en su pecho. Frodo saltó automáticamente hacia atrás.

. --¡No lo toques!

Alondra lo miró con compasión.

.--Frodo… no traes el anillo. El está en tu cuerpo, a salvo en su cadena.

.--¿Me alejaste de mi cuerpo para dejar el anillo desprotegido¿Es eso lo que quieres¿Para eso vienes?

Alondra luchó contra las lágrimas.

.--Claro que no. Debía darte vergüenza. –Bajó la cabeza para que él no le viera los ojos, y la cabellera rizada le cayó sobre el rostro.

Frodo se sintió muy mal.

.--Lo siento… no sé qué me pasa. De sólo pensar que me lo quitarían me vuelvo loco…perdóname…

Alondra ya no podía ocultar los sollozos.

.--Perdóname-repitió Frodo—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre. Aunque no sé si tienes uno, ya que no eres real¿verdad?

Alondra, incrédula, alzó los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

_.--¡_Sí que soy real! Y me llamo Alondra. Y…-no podía casi hablar-…y seguiré viniendo, aunque te hartes de mí. Y lo último que quisiera en el mundo es quitarte ese anillo maldito, que sólo ha traído desgracias desde el día en que fue forjado. Quiero ayudarte a destruirlo antes de que te destruya a ti, que eres lo que más amo en este mundo…-los sollozos no le permitían respirar.

Frodo estaba tan asombrado que no decía nada.

Siguió pensando en ello, aferrándose a lo poco que recordaba, desenvolviendo el sueño durante toda la jornada, en la que siguieron avanzando de a poco hacia el lugar que más temían.


	15. Empezó la oscuridad

_Es cierto que este es otro capítulo corto; pero no puedo escribir todo de golpe; es muy fuerte para mí. Además, cada paso que me acerca al final me llena de una nostalgia anticipada por mis personajes a los que he llegado a querer. Y tambien para mi querida Hada, que me pide que actualice... ¿Me esperarán a que siga o me iran abandonando?..._

Capitulo 15

Mientras a lo largo y ancho de la región todos los seres de buena voluntad luchaban contra las fuerzas de Sauron sin distinción de razas, Frodo y Sam guiados por Gollum se adentraban en territorios oscuros, infestados de orcos, sobrevolados por Jinetes Negros, casi sin alimento ni agua…

Gollum los desconcertaba permanentemente. Odiaba a Sam y fingía indignarse (o realmente se indignaba) por su desconfianza, adulaba a Frodo, y muchas veces lo sorprendían en raros monólogos acerca del "tesoro"… Todo era insoportable. Todo era imposible de aguantar. Cada paso era una tortura.

Gollum no dejó pasar ocasión de aprovechar la creciente influencia del Anillo… Ya Frodo se sentía abrumado por el poderoso llamado…

Alondra no podía más, tratando de sobrellevar la vida diaria en la Comarca, mientras el hobbit que había marcado toda su vida corría peligro a cada paso, oscilando entre la demencia, la esperanza, y rodeado de pura muerte y espanto.

Los días se sucedían, pero era imposible saber si era de día o de noche. La Oscuridad había empezado y ahora todo podía pasar. El Anillo estaba demasiado cerca. Tampoco en la Comarca se hizo el día. Alondra estaba espantada y no podía revelárselo a nadie, mientras tenía que aguantar los banales comentarios de los hobbits acerca del raro fenómeno. A su hermano Feren nada se atrevió a decirle, aunque él la quiso interrogar más de una vez; pero su garganta dolía cuando veía la ilusión con la que acondicionaba la cueva para él y su futura esposa.

Empezaron las escaleras. Al principio no fue tan difícil, aun no se habían internado en la montaña, pero una negra criatura alada pasó cerca. No los vio, por poco, pero a Frodo la vieja herida del hombro le dolió con una intensidad y un frío sobrecogedor. Nada dijo, pero creyó que moría. Poco a poco logró seguir, pero ya nada parecía tener sentido. Solo era caminar y trepar hasta morir. El aire era irrespirable cuando entraron al inmundo agujero en la piedra. Y cuando llamaron a Gollum, por supuesto que había desaparecido. Los había guiado a una trampa.

. —Se lo dije, señor Frodo, no debimos confiar en ese maldito.

. —Lo sé, Sam-dijo cansadamente Frodo- pero no nos quedaba otro remedio. Sigamos andando. Este lugar es repugnante.

. —Y peligroso, además. Siento como si nos observaran.

. —No se ve nada. Nada. Esta oscuridad me hiela el alma.

.--¡Señor Frodo¡Cuando todas las luces se hayan ido!

.--¿Qué?-preguntó Frodo, sin entender.

.--¡El frasco, señor¡El frasco de Galadriel! Cuando todas las demás luces…

.--…Se hayan extinguido, Sam- completó Frodo- ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?

Y sacó el delgado frasco que brilló trayendo un poco de sosiego a su agotamiento. En ese suave resplandor se aquietó un poco su mente, y hasta le vinieron de golpe muchas palabras que no recordaba: "Te amo…mi vida daría por ti… destruir ese anillo maldito antes de que te destruya a ti, que eres lo que más amo en este mundo… sí que soy real, y me llamo…"

.--¿Cómo se llama?-susurró en voz alta.

.--¿Cómo dice usted?-dijo Sam, con la mirada perdida en el brillo de Eärendil.

. —Nada, Sam, avancemos mientras tengamos fuerzas. No hagamos ruido, que este lugar debe estar plagado de orcos y alimañas.


	16. EllaLaraña

_Bueno, Hada querida, me pediste un capítulo más largo... Te agradezco tanto tus palabras respecto de la ficción. Estoy de acuerdo y por eso tomé fuerzas para seguir. Y en cuanto a los hombres, con dolor acepto lo de "las hormonas por delante, el cerebro por detras"... por lo menos varios de ellos... lo acepto con mucho dolor..._

_Aquí te dejo a ti y a los que tengan ganas de leer mi fantasía, el capítulo 16. Quiero aclararles que no usé ni usa sola de las palabras del libro, excepto las que están en élfico. Todo lo describí usando mis propias palabras en base a lo que recordaba. Además les cuento una intimidad: sufro de una horrible fobia a ofidios, insectos, gusanos, etc. Así que escribir esto me ha costado no saben cuánto... No saben..._

Telarañas. Eso parecían. Aunque si ésos eran los hilos… Cada uno parecía una gruesa cuerda. La hoja de Sam nada pudo hacer. Frodo intentó con la Dardo, la pequeña daga élfica. Las cuerdas cedieron y saltaron en todas direcciones.

-No puedo, Sam. No puedo más…-a Frodo se le doblaron las piernas, como si el Anillo lo anclase a ese suelo pringoso y lleno de inmundicias.

-Señor Frodo…-dudó Sam- ¿no quiere que yo…?

Frodo levantó la vista con fiera sospecha.

-Lo siento, señor. Es que ya no sé cómo ayudarle…-dijo Sam, desanimado.

Frodo se enderezó.

-Mira, Sam, lo entiendo, pero lo mejor va a ser que yo continúe solo. Tú lo has hecho bien, hasta ahora, y no mereces que yo piense de ti lo que estoy pensando. Pero no puedo evitarlo. No quiero que a cada momento me asalte la duda de que me vas a sacar el anillo.

Sam no podía creerlo.

-Es ese Gollum¿verdad? Él le metió esas ideas en la cabeza… No es posible que usted piense…

-Basta, Sam.

-Además, yo prometí no dejarlo a usted nunca, y si no lo hice hasta ahora, con las que pasamos, menos lo haré aquí, en el peor lugar, en el peor momento.

-Sam, no temas, el anillo será destruido, y yo volveré y te buscaré¿de acuerdo? Sólo quiero estar solo.

-Frodo, no…

-Ni una palabra más.

Frodo se dio media vuelta, como con nuevas fuerzas, guardó el frasco bajo la capa, se ajustó la daga al cinturón, y echó a andar resuelto.

Sam quedó petrificado en su sitio, pero luego, al oír voces y risas de orcos, se metió en una rendija en la piedra. Cuando no los oyó más, salió y empezó a andar con cuidado. Tenía el corazón pesado y le ardía la garganta. De pronto sintió unas manos frías y pegajosas en el cuello y oyó junto a su oreja un siseo demasiado conocido. Se trabó en desesperada lucha con Gollum, mientras Frodo, adelante, seguía solo.

Frodo avanzaba como en estado de inconciencia, siempre adelante, como tironeado por el anillo, que en lugar de anclarlo ahora lo hacía casi correr, sin mirar, sin cuidarse. Unas inmensas patas empezaron a andar en silencio tras él. Unas gotas gelatinosas cayeron al suelo, y dos gigantescos ojos multifacéticos reprodujeron su imagen hasta el infinito, acicateando el deseo furioso de Ella-Laraña por esa tierna carne que se le ofrecía con tanta facilidad.

Alondra sintiendo una mortal angustia en el corazón, envió su imagen mental a buscar a Frodo. Se quedó helada de horror cuando vio una araña monstruosa, de pinzas más grandes que brazos de Hombre; altísima, gordísima, llena de patas, destilando babas: lo más repulsivo que se pudiera imaginar. Quiso gritar… fue inútil. Lo vio intentar una débil defensa contra ella. Alondra tomó la piedra de Galadriel fuertemente en su mano. ¿Qué hacer¿Qué ayuda podría ella aportar con unos instantes de corporeidad? Dudando, asqueada, aterrorizada, no se atrevió.

Sam se desprendió violentamente de Gollum. Hubiera querido matarlo, una y mil veces, por todas y cada una de las que había hecho. La criatura era escurridiza y taimada, y estaba llena de odio. En un momento Sam hubiera podido hundir la hoja en ese cuello fino y verdoso, pero tuvo un mínimo instante de duda. Gandalf había dicho que hasta Gollum merecía vivir, y que nunca se sabía qué papel le podía tocar en todo esto. Maldita sea, pensó, maldito insecto, cuando Gollum aprovechó su duda para escabullirse y escapar. Primero pensó en seguirlo, pero de pronto el recuerdo de Frodo lo golpeó como un cachetazo. Salió corriendo hacia donde su amo y mejor amigo había ido.

La inmensa cosa había retrocedido unos pasos ante el frasco luminoso que Frodo portaba, pero pronto se recuperó. Tenía demasiada hambre, demasiado odio dentro. Sam llegó cuando el aguijón, más grueso que su puño, se clavaba en la nuca de Frodo, y él caía sin sentido entre sus patas delanteras, que lo tomaron hábilmente y lo ataron a gran velocidad con sus gruesos hilos.

Alondra, con los ojos desorbitados, un grito muerto en la garganta, permanecía allí clavada, con la piedra blanca en la mano. Sabía que de nada habría servido tomar cuerpo por unos segundos, pero se odió a sí misma como jamás había odiado a nadie.

Un grito de guerra sacudió la caverna. Ni un guerrero gigante hubiera gritado así. La enorme cosa llamada Ella-Laraña se volvió a mirar.

Sam, enloquecido de furia, había recogido el frasco de Galadriel y la espada de Frodo. Fastidiada, la araña decidió sacarse de encima a este pequeño y molesto enemigo. No sabía que jamás se había enfrentado a alguien así. El amor de Sam era profundo, porque su amistad era sincera y total. Cuando dijo que daría su vida por su amigo, lo decía en serio. Y allá fue el diminuto hobbit a desafiar al monstruo que había hecho daño a su amo. Sin saber lo que hacía, se lanzó hacia delante y cortó la punta de una de las patas delanteras, y antes de que el bicho pudiera reaccionar, le clavó el puñal en uno de sus ojos. La araña avanzó enloquecida, y Sam quedó debajo de su enorme vientre. Con todo su peso, le cayó encima. Sam, asqueado y casi ahogado, levantó instintivamente la daga élfica. Torrentes de líquido pútrido y gelatinoso cayeron sobre él. Cuanto más trataba Ella de aplastarlo, más profundamente se clavaba la pequeña y portentosa Dardo. Pero eso no bastaba para matarla. La bestia retrocedió y Sam, tratando de no desmayarse por el asco, la miró, herida, goteando por el ojo, la pata mutilada. El frasco, pensó. Y sin saber bien por qué lo hacía, levantó la botella luminosa y dijo suavemente "Galadriel". Un torrente de palabras le vino a la boca, y claramente, sintiéndose fuerte y seguro, alzó aún más el frasco de luz y dijo: -_A Elbereth Gilthoniel, o menel palan-díriel, le nallon sí di´nguruthos! A tiro nin, Fanuilos!_

El frasco brilló con una intensidad cegadora. A la araña le penetró la luz por todas las heridas y silbó desesperada de dolor. Empezó a retroceder y escapó lentamente, mientras Sam le tiraba una última puñalada a las patas traseras.

Sin perder tiempo, se volvió a Frodo y cortó las cuerdas. Pero Frodo estaba blanco y frío. Alondra parecía haber olvidado cómo se respiraba. Su cuerpo invisible se acercó al de Frodo. Había decidido usar la piedra, aunque sea para darle su primer y último beso a ese hobbit que jamás había llegado a quererla como ella a él. Dudó. Después de no haber podido usar la piedra para salvarlo o morir con él¿merecía usarla para esto?

Sam lloraba y gritaba junto al cuerpo frío de Frodo. Alondra apoyó una mano en su hombro, pero sabía que Sam no la sentiría. Trató de tranquilizarse y concentrarse, para ser útil aunque fuera de ese modo. Pero cuando se concentró y relajó, percibió con profunda sorpresa los pensamientos lejanos y confusos de Frodo. Con inmenso alivio, supo que estaba vivo.


	17. No está muerto

_Espero que me perdonen...no tuve paciencia para hacerlo más largo... necesito seguir porque tengo muchas ganas de abandonar todo (qué contrasentido ¿no?) y así sigue mi historia. Les dejo mi caricia a todos los valientes que se atrevan._

Sam pasó mucho tiempo junto al cuerpo de su amo y amigo, sin saber qué hacer. Las lágrimas se habían ya secado en su cara sucia, dejando un surco gris. La garganta le ardía insoportablemente. Finalmente, decidió que la misión no podía fracasar así. El Anillo maldito debía ser destruido, si no, nada de ello habría tenido valor. Con amor y reverencia quitó la cadena del cuello de Frodo y besó su frente helada. Antes de volverse para dar una última mirada a su amigo, se llevó la espada de Frodo y el frasco de Galadriel.

Alondra se incorporó, temblando de frío y miedo, en medio del trigal en el que se había refugiado. Hacía muchos días que el sol no asomaba. Parecía una larga y triste madrugada. Pero Frodo estaba vivo. Débil, quizás al extremo, pero vivo. Temió por la suerte del Anillo. Si cayera en manos enemigas… Pero recordó que debía tratar de mostrar en la Comarca a la Alondra de siempre, la que ayudaba a su mamá con eficacia, la que respetaba y amaba a su papá, la compañera fiel de sus amigas. Ahora no quería desahogarse con su amado hermano; no quería involucrarlo ni asustarlo ahora que soñaba con formar una familia. Sacó de debajo de su blusa la cadenita que le había legado Bilbo. Era la figura de un ave, diminuta, posiblemente una alondra. Una súbita nostalgia por el viejo Bilbo la invadió. Qué días aquellos, de paz…

Suspiró fatigada y guardó la joya dentro de la ropa otra vez. La piedra de Galadriel aun seguía en su mano. La colocó donde siempre, en un lugar secreto que había cosido en el ancho cinto que rodeaba su talle. "Frodo"-pensó-"pensar que estuve a punto de besarlo, a punto de perderlo, a punto de morir… Todo pudo haber pasado." Y se odió por pensar, en un momento así, de grave peligro para todos, en cuán cerca había estado de tocar los labios de Frodo con los suyos, aunque él estuviera inconciente… Sintió odio y desprecio por sí misma, en un momento de tan grave peligro, pensar de esa manera. Sus labios junto a los de él… de sólo pensarlo se doblaban sus rodillas. Tonta. Una voz de suaves matices resonó en su cabeza: "¿Por qué, Alondra, este odio por ti misma?" "Dama de Ocre"-respondió en sus pensamientos- "No es momento para estas debilidades" "¿Y quien te dijo que fue una debilidad no usar la piedra de la Dama Blanca?. ¿No fue acaso una sabia decisión¿De qué hubiera servido usar tu única posibilidad si no servía para salvar a Frodo ni ayudar a la destrucción del Anillo Único?. ¿Pensabas inmolarte frente al monstruo?. ¿Qué pensabas demostrar?" "Es que-respondieron dudosos los pensamientos de Alondra- además estuve a punto de usarla para besarlo, abrazarlo por única vez, aunque fuera ya inútil" "Pero no lo hiciste. Y si él te hubiera podido sentir, y le hubiera hecho bien, yo misma lo habría aprobado. Yo sé lo que sientes, créelo. Pero no tenía sentido. Guarda la piedra, niña, y no temas. Si no hubieras sido digna de estos poderes, jamás te los habríamos otorgado".

.--¿Muerto?- rió burdamente uno de los orcos- Éste no está muerto. A Ella no le gusta comer carne muerta. Los duerme, los ata y los cuelga por ahí, para comerlos cuando se le antoja. Ahora no debe estar de humor, se ve que la cortaron un poco…

.--¿Un poco?. ¿Tú ves el reguero? Mira esta garra, se la cortaron de un tajo. No conozco nadie capaz de hacer eso. Debe ser un elfo bravísimo, o un gigante.

.--¿Se van a callar y me van a ayudar a llevar este paquete? Lo quieren revisar allá arriba.

.--¿Por qué no me dejas revisarlo a mí?-dijo el primero, con ojos golosos.

.--Mejor te reviso yo a ti, pedazo de idiota. Allá dijeron que sin tocarlo, y no lo tocaremos ¿está claro? Parece que trae algo peligroso encima.

Sam, que estaba escondido, luchaba con sus emociones. "¡Está vivo!. ¡Estúpido de mí! Debí haberlo sabido…" Y no pudo evitar una sonrisa entre dientes cuando oyó lo del guerrero elfo o el gigante. Gigante, nada menos… Su rostro demacrado mostró un poco de nueva vida. Y luego, miedo... ¿y ahora qué?. ¿dónde lo llevan?


	18. La hora de Alondra

_Llegó la hora, queridos lectores míos. Hada, estas palabras son para ti: quiero que sepas que casi te quedas sin leer el final porque me pasaron cosas muy difíciles y estuve a punto de abandonar todo. Pero no pude porque sentí que te lo debo, tus palabras de aliento fueron clave para mí en momentos de duda. Ademas, encontré cosas tuyas por ahi y mi admiracion creció y mi compromiso tambien. Para todos este capitulo decisivo, pero no último. (Y sí...aguanten...si aguanto yo... ¿por que no ustedes?) Los quiero a todos. __Sofía de Otlana_

.--Frodo… soy yo… no desistas…

. — ¿Quién es? No sé quien eres… No puedo ver nada…

. —Oye mi voz, Frodo, soy Alondra… recuérdame…

. —Recuérdame, dijiste…esas palabras… eres… la niña de pelo rizado… aquí en este hueco asqueroso… Ahora te veo…bella… qué lástima tanta belleza en esta pocilga…

. —No estoy físicamente aquí, Frodo. No te preocupes por mí. He venido a darte fuerzas a ti, si puedo...

. —Es que se lo llevaron… no sé qué hacer… se llevaron mi tesoro…

Alondra sintió como un bofetón al oír a Frodo referirse al Anillo maldito como "tesoro", pero nada dijo. Pasó sus manos de luz por la frente del pobre hobbit al que tanto quería.

Sam buscó incansablemente a Frodo por la ciudad negra de Mordor. Ahora que llevaba el Anillo se daba cuenta de cómo presionaba, tiraba, pesaba… cómo tentaba… Pero Sam era demasiado simple y demasiado íntegro. Incluso cuando se lo puso para evitar que lo vieran no dudó en quitárselo apenas pudo. Envalentonado por lo del "elfo gigante" estaba dispuesto a todo. Con una frialdad desconocida golpeó a un orco, mató a otro y dejó inconciente a un tercero, para llegar a donde su amigo.

Encontró a Frodo en un altillo mugriento; desnudo, golpeado y aturdido.

. —Vamos, Señor Frodo, hay que sacarlo de aquí antes de que vengan otros.

.--¿Cómo otros? . ¿Y los que estaban aquí? –Frodo aun se protegía la cabeza con las manos esperando un golpe.

Sam sonrió levemente.

.--¿Te deshiciste de ellos? .¿Tú solo?

. —Ahora eso no importa, vámonos de aquí. Todavía tenemos cosas que hacer, estamos más cerca que nunca.

. —Ay, Sam, eso ya no podrá ser. Se lo llevaron, me lo quitaron…

Sam, dubitativo, le mostró la cadena.

Frodo abrió enormes los ojos. Los entrecerró con codicia.

.--¡Dámelo! .¡Dámelo ahora! .¿Por qué lo tenías tú?.¡Querías quedártelo!

Sam, lentamente, con los ojos enrojecidos, se lo dio. Frodo se lo arrebató de la mano.

. —Perdona, Sam querido-dijo al ver los ojos empañados de su fiel amigo-ya no puedo más. Esta cosa puede más que yo. No trates de entenderlo. Debería agradecerte por no dejar que los orcos se lo llevaran, y mira cómo te pago…

. —Está bien, Frodo, ya no hable, ahora vamos a buscar algo para ponerle encima y salgamos de aquí. Tenemos que llegar a las Grietas del Destino¿recuerda?

. —Como para no recordarlo, Sam.

El último tramo se hacía insoportable. Vestidos con ropas malolientes que habían quitado a dos orcos a los que tuvieron que enfrentar, sin agua, apenas con unas pocas galletas élficas por todo alimento. El escaso peso de sus equipajes se les hacía imposible de llevar. Frodo apenas daba unos pasos y se sentía agotado. En su frente le quemaba una enorme rueda de fuego. Sam no podía sacarse a Gollum de la cabeza, deseando que hubiera muerto, y temiendo que tuviera aun alguna jugarreta para ellos.

Pasaron días y días recorriendo el accidentado camino hacia el Monte del Destino. Avanzaban a un ritmo espantosamente lento. La sed los torturaba. Aunque no quería aceptar que el retorno nunca se haría, Sam se deshizo en una honda grieta de todo lo que llevaban, excepto los obsequios de Galadriel y la espada élfica. Trató de no pensar en su padre, en la Comarca, en Rosita Coto, al oír caer sus enseres al fondo de la hondonada. Ese ruido le decía que nunca, nunca volvería a verlos.

Frodo ya no podía ni siquiera arrastrarse. Mientras pudo, Sam cargó con él haciendo un esfuerzo increíble. Pero ya no fue capaz de seguir. Ya casi estaban. Y no podían más. Descansaron otra vez.

Consumidos y agotados, se miraron. Las manos de Frodo empezaron a acercarse a la cadena que sujetaba el anillo.

. —Deténme la mano, Sam, te lo pido… yo ya no puedo hacerlo.

Sam aferró las manos de Frodo impidiéndole ponerse el Anillo.

. —Hay que hacerlo, Sam, hay que terminar con esto de una vez. Vamos allá a destruirlo.

Un chillido respondió a esas palabras y un Gollum desesperado, furioso, saltó sobre Sam, que aún tenía las manos de Frodo entre las suyas. Sam gritó:

.--¡Adelántese, Frodo, vaya ahora!

. —Sí-dijo Frodo, levantándose-voy a acabar con esto. Allá voy.

Y empezó a subir hacia la Grieta del Destino, mientras Sam seguía trabado en la lucha. Pero Gollum estaba agotado. Pronto Sam lo dominó.

. —Por fin-jadeó cuando Dardo estuvo contra el cuello de Gollum-ahora arreglaré mis cuentas contigo.

Gollum empezó a llorar, y era lo más repulsivo que se pudiera ver. Sam se compadeció de esa criatura condenada años y años por culpa del anillo maldito; condenada a seguirlo, a desearlo, a convertirse en esa fea cosa sufriente, esclava de la oscuridad.

. — Mira: vete de aquí; y no quiero ver tu horrible cara nunca más ¿entiendes?

Gollum ya había escapado.

Llegó exhausto a las Grietas, donde a pocos metros se abría un terrible abismo. Allí, en el fondo, hervían las eternas lavas donde el Anillo del Mal había sido forjado, único lugar donde podía ser destruido. Buscó a Frodo con la mirada. Al principio no lo vio. Gritó su nombre. Y nada. Pero a la luz del fuego, cerca del precipicio, de pronto vio a Frodo de pie, quieto como una estatua. Con temor, volvió a llamarlo. Frodo se volvió lentamente y lo miró.

Alondra estaba allí. No decía nada. Esperaba. Su corazón parecía no latir.

Frodo habló, lento y calmado.

. —Sabes, Sam. Ya estoy aquí, pero he decidido no hacerlo. No lo voy a destruir. Al fin y al cabo, es mío.

Sam gritó roncamente:

. —No… ¡No, señor Frodo! .¡Destrúyalo! Destrúyalo ahora...-suplicó.

Frodo entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con fiera ironía. Entonces desprendió el anillo de la cadena.

Se lo puso. Desapareció en el acto.

Sam al principio no supo si el alarido era el que salía de su propia garganta. Pero él no había sido. Porque Gollum se había abalanzado sobre la figura invisible, como salido de la nada.

Lucharon y forcejearon. Era peor que una pesadilla, ver a Gollum pelear con el aire, sin saber qué sucedía. De pronto, se oyó un terrible grito y Frodo apareció, aferrando su mano que sangraba. Gollum reía y bailaba triunfante con el anillo en la mano, luego de tirar el dedo mutilado de Frodo.

Alondra tenía la piedra blanca fuertemente aferrada en su mano derecha, tan fuerte, que dolía. Y supo que había llegado la hora.

.--¡Galadriel!-gritó mientras corría hacia delante. Su figura tomó cuerpo. Su cuerpo tomó fuerza.

Y, con toda la fuerza que tenía, empujó a Gollum al abismo.


	19. Todo ha terminado, pero

_Lamento decirles...o me alegra decirles... que todavía falta. ¿Me tendrán aún paciencia? El anillo ya ha sido destruido, pero las cosas no vuelven tan pronto a la normalidad... ¿podrán finalmente encontrarse Alondra y Frodo? No saben qué agradecida estoy a los que se tomen el trabajo de leer mi fantasía... Un beso a todos..._

Apenas hubo empujado a Gollum, Alondra apareció en su cuarto. La piedra había desaparecido de su mano, pero aún se notaban las marcas en su palma, en forma de gota, por haberla oprimido tanto. Lo extraño es que ella no recordaba haber vuelto voluntariamente. No sabía si era de día o de noche, pero tenía que volver. Tenía que saber qué ocurrió. Intentó salir de su cuerpo como siempre y no lo consiguió. Comprendió que ya no podría hacerlo. Había cumplido su misión; ya no tenía el poder de llegar a Frodo. Lo extrañó desesperadamente. No había tenido en cuenta que esto podría pasar. Creyó que siempre podría llegar a él… Con la cara contra la almohada, lloró con toda el alma, llamándolo una y mil veces.

La destrucción de Mordor fue arrasadora. Todo cayó en bloques y se desmoronó con una rapidez pasmosa. Los valientes que habían acudido a desviar la atención del Gran Ojo para que Frodo llegara a las Grietas, rodeados de enemigos en una misión suicida, quedaron de pronto solos, mientras los cobardes huían en todas direcciones. La misión se había cumplido. El Anillo del Mal, contra toda esperanza, había sido destruido.

Frodo y Sam, solos, lejos de todo, estaban atrapados en medio de la lava ardiente y las rocas. Se alejaron todo lo que pudieron hasta quedar exhaustos, perdidos, en medio de la nada. Frodo, además, sufría terriblemente con su mano herida. Pero estaba en paz. Ya no había rueda de fuego, ni Ojo, ni anillo… Y su mente quedó abierta y serena, y todos los recuerdos de Alondra fluyeron claros y nítidos. Sus palabras de aliento, su pequeña mano de luz rozando su rostro, sus ojos comprensivos, su risa clara. Lástima que fuera sólo una imagen…

. —Bueno, Sam-musitó-ya está hecho. Parece que no veremos lo que sigue de la historia, pero hicimos nuestra parte… ¿verdad que sí?

. —Sí que la hicimos, mejor dicho, usted la hizo. Yo sólo cumplí con lo que prometí, que era no dejarlo solo. Y no siempre pude….

. —Ya no digas eso, Sam… lo importante es que ya está. Lo ves, hasta Gollum nos ayudó sin querer. Si él no me hubiera arrancado el anillo…

. —Con dedo y todo, el maldito.

. —Con dedo y todo, y valió la pena. Y bien que me duele.-Se quedó pensativo, mientras Sam lo miraba con compasión-Sabes, llegué por un momento a pensar que vi, a alguien más, allá en las Grietas… no sé, fue todo muy confuso...

. —Yo no estoy seguro de a qué se refiere usted, pero yo vi cuando el maldito ése se tropezó al borde del foso… fue todo tan rápido… Todos gritábamos, había ruido, pero entre todo eso hubiera jurado que oí el nombre de la Dama Galadriel…

. —Yo no lo oí, pero creí… en fin.

Se quedaron en silencio.

. —Sabe, Señor Frodo…-dijo al cabo de un rato Sam, pero no pudo seguir.

.--¿Qué, Sam?-dijo Frodo casi sin fuerzas.

. —Yo siempre creí que volveríamos. Aun contra toda esperanza.-Calló, y luego dijo:-Si hubiera sabido que no lo haríamos, hubiera tenido el valor de hablarle… a Rosita, quiero decir. Estuve frente a ella antes de irme, y no le dije nada. No pude. Pensé: bueno, cuando vuelva le hablo. Ella me miraba como esperando que yo le diga algo, y no pude. Y ahora…-no pudo seguir, con un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

. —Sam, cuánto lo siento… Yo te arrastré a esto… Pero por lo menos tú tienes un consuelo que yo no tengo. Tú sabes que en la Comarca alguien te esperaba, alguien real, alguien que podrías abrazar y con quien compartir tu vida. Yo tuve la compañía de un ser etéreo, una hobbit de pura ilusión, que seguramente fue creada para darme fuerzas y aliento, y que la mayor parte del tiempo se perdía en los laberintos de mi mente torturada. Ahora que casi puedo verla y recordarla como era, de nada me sirve anhelarla, ya que ella no existe como tu Rosa…

. —Señor Frodo…-Sam, ya agotado, desmoralizado, se desvanecía.

Frodo no tardó en perder también el conocimiento.

Alondra no supo nada más de Frodo en mucho tiempo. Meses. No sabía si había sobrevivido o no; si volvería a verlo algún día… Ahora sentía que su vida no tenía sentido. Se sentía sola y olvidada. Vacía y perdida. Ya no tenía sueños ni podía salir de su cuerpo, y la piedra había desparecido. Sólo le quedaba la cadenita de Bilbo, y la miraba cada vez que tenía ocasión.

El sol había vuelto a salir, y todo parecía normal…

Pero al tiempo un extraño personaje apareció por la Comarca, acompañado de otros Hombres que infundían miedo a todos los hobbits. El viejo encapuchado aparecía pocas veces en público, pero tenía un extraño poder de convencer y forzar las voluntades. Algunos hobbits pasaron a servirle y ayudarlo. Los pocos que se le oponían la pasaron mal. Alondra sabía que este peligro no tenía comparación con el que había sucumbido en Mordor; no tenía miedo, aunque la indignaba lo que sucedía. La Comarca empezó a sumirse en la desolación y miseria.

El hermano de Alondra no cesaba de agradecerle en secreto los consejos que su hermanita menor le había dado.

. — ¡Mira si me hubiera casado! Y si hubiera tenido un bebé, a estas alturas estaría desesperado por su destino. ¿Quiénes son estos abusadores¡Por qué se meten con una tranquila y feliz población de hobbits!

. —Que no te oigan, Feren. Esto no es nada. Saldremos de ésta. El peligro mayor ha pasado.

.--¿Y por qué estás tan, pero tan triste, ranita mía? Es el viajero que no volvió¿verdad?

Alondra no dijo nada, sólo lo miró con los ojos húmedos.


	20. Frodo ha vuelto

_Ahora las cosas empiezan, por lo menos al final de capítulo, a apartarse más de la historia original. Empieza mi sueño propiamente dicho, la fantasía que inventé para tener la ocasión de que el final de la historia sea diferente. Seguramente no será del gusto de todos, y mi pobre ego sufrirá más de un golpe... pero igual que quede claro que los quiero mucho a todos.. ¿me perdonará mi admirada Hada...o tal vez te guste? Cariños_

_Sofía_

. —Pero miren qué cosa más bonita…-le salió al paso un Hombre rudo y feo-¿cómo te llamas, chiquita?

Alondra no lo miró. No quería que viera el desafío en su mirada. Hombres en la Comarca… ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Si hasta le habían construido una casa enorme a ese anciano mago que con su voz había revolucionado las costumbres y el aspecto de un pueblo antiquísimo. Todo se veía arruinado, pisoteado. Hasta habían mutilado y matado el Árbol de la Fiesta…

. —Bueno, esto se terminó. —dijo una voz clara y decidida.

. —Y que lo digas, primo. —le respondió otra.

Alondra se dio vuelta y vio con inmenso asombro nada menos que a Merry y a Pippin, transformados en altos y guapos hobbits. Vestían atavíos de guerra, diferentes entre sí, y hasta portaban espadas.

El hombretón los miró con divertida sorpresa. Intentó tomar a Alondra de un brazo, pero Pippin hizo un rápido movimiento y le cortó la tela de su manga. Entre los dos lo miraron decididos, con las espadas listas, y al Hombre no le quedó más remedio que irse.

.--¿Meriadoc¿Peregrin¿Son ustedes? –Alondra no podía creerlo.

.--¿Verdad que estamos guapos, linda?

. —Mira lo que le preguntas, tontísimo. Eso ya se sabe. ¿Pero qué es todo este revuelo en la Comarca? Ya nos estamos informando y te aseguro que limpiaremos esto antes de que te des cuenta.

Se fueron, mientras llegaban otros hobbits, más decididos a defenderse ahora que alguien había empezado. En medio de la gente, Alondra quedó quieta como una estatua, con los bellos ojos abiertos de par en par… Alguien la tomó bruscamente del hombro. Con el corazón en un puño, se dio vuelta.

Era Rosita.

. — ¡Ven, Alondra¡No sabes¡Vino Sam! Y con Frodo dijeron que van a echar a todos éstos de nuestra Comarca. Estaba de guapo…

.--¿Quién?-preguntó ausente Alondra.

. —Sam, tonta. Y me miró de una manera…

Alondra pasó varios días encerrada en su casa. Tenía miedo de salir y ver a Frodo. No se atrevía a saber si él la reconocería, o no. Y si no la recordaba… no podría soportar el dolor.

Los hobbits se organizaron. Los intrusos fueron echados y los hobbits que habían sido puestos en prisión, liberados. Sólo quedó el viejo mago, que rodeado, finalmente se dio a conocer. Era nada menos que Saruman.

Frodo en persona, rodeado de sus fieles amigos y de muchos otros hobbits, lo enfrentó. Soportó su voz sin alterarse. Había vuelto recuperado, cuidado por el mismo Gandalf a quien creía muerto, honrado por el propio Rey Aragorn y la Reina Arwen, Dama de Ocre. Restablecido de sus heridas, mas no curado. Sabía que tenía un puesto en el navío que partía de Los Puertos Grises, hacia una tierra de la que no se vuelve. Aun no había decidido si iría. Ahora estaba ocupado en terminar de salvar a su gente, y ordenó a Saruman que se retirara en paz.

El mago accedió, y se volvió para irse. Pero de repente se volvió. Clavó su daga envenenada en el pecho de Frodo. Todos gritaron y una nube de flechas abatió al viejo hechicero. Frodo lo miró con tristeza y dijo:

. —No me ha hecho nada, el desgraciado. La daga rebotó en la cota de mithril que llevo aún bajo las ropas. Si se hubiera ido en paz nada hubiera pasado. Pero ya está hecho.

El cuerpo de Saruman se deshizo en el aire como si fuera de cenizas. Los hobbits quemaron sus ropas y el resto de sus pertenencias.

Luego se dedicaron a restaurar la Comarca y todo quedó arreglado, y renovado… Hasta el suelo arruinado fue bendecido por la Dama Galadriel a través del obsequio que le había dado a Sam… una cajita con un puñado de tierra de Lórien, y una semilla de plata, que plantada en el lugar del Árbol de la Fiesta, dio un auténtico árbol mallorn, rarísimo y bello.

Alondra se moría por ver a Frodo…

Él recuperó su cueva de Bolsón Cerrado; sus tíos se la regresaron y se volvieron a su pueblo; lo habían pasado demasiado mal con Saruman y sus secuaces. Allí se instaló.

Sam finalmente le declaró su amor a Rosa. Se casaron en una pequeña y encantadora fiesta. Alondra acudió con sus padres, su hermano Feren y su novia Margarita. Iba asustada, pero no tenía excusas para no ir. Frodo estaba emocionado, abrazó a Sam con fuerza, y besó a Rosa en las mejillas sonrosadas. Pero luego se quedó en un costado, como si estuviera muy cansado, se aferró el hombro y no participó de bailes ni juegos. No vio a Alondra, y ella hizo lo posible para mirarlo sin ser vista. Con dolor, pensó que ahora no era capaz de saber qué le pasaba, aunque al ver su gesto, supuso que la vieja herida le molestaba. No podía soportar esta situación… habiendo estado tan ligados, ahora eran dos extraños…

Sam y Rosa fueron a vivir con Frodo. Rosa pedía a Alondra que la visitara en Bolsón Cerrado, pero Alondra siempre buscaba el modo de verla en otra parte.

Pero una mañana, Rosa apareció temprano en casa de Alondra. Venía corriendo, y dijo a Alondra que la necesitaban urgentemente. La madre no entendía qué podían necesitar de Alondra en casa de Frodo, pero la dejó ir. Hace mucho que sospechaba el motivo de la carita triste de su hija…

. —Alondra, tienes que venir. Frodo está mal…

.--¿Cómo mal?.¿Qué le pasa?.¿Y quién dijo que me llamen a mí?—Alondra corría junto a Rosa sin entender.

.—Desde ayer por la tarde está enfermo. Está pálido, no conoce a nadie salvo de a ratos, y parece que su hombro le duele mucho.

Llegaban casi a la puerta.

.—Pero ¿por qué crees que yo podría hacer algo?

.—Bueno-sonrió preocupada Rosita-parece que hay cosas que no entiendo bien. Pero Sam y yo hemos hablado, y él me dijo que Frodo soñaba con una hobbit de pelo castaño, que casualmente vestía como tú, y tenía los ojos como tú, y que él hubiera querido que ella fuera real, ya que lo ayudaba cuando estaba mal… Y yo le digo ¿pero no conoces a mi amiga Alondra? Y él me dice "sí, la he visto, pero Frodo no me dio su nombre, y ¿será ella? .¿es posible?. Y si es ella ¿podrá hacer algo por él? Y aquí estamos. ¿Te parece muy extraño?

Alondra no sabía qué decir.

.—Mira, Rosi, es verdad que yo también he soñado con él… y si puedo hacer algo, realmente no sé qué podrá ser.

.—Y tú me decías que no te gustaba nadie…--aunque cansada y preocupada, Rosa no cambiaba nunca.

Alondra no respondió. Entraron.

Sam la miró inquisitivo. Trataba de adivinar si era posible que esta joven fuera la misma que su amo veía en las largas jornadas a Mordor. La guiaron al estudio de Frodo, donde él estaba en su sillón, con los ojos cerrados, agotado.

Sam no se atrevía a preguntarle. Rosa se le aproximó y le murmuró algo al oído. Sam la miró y le respondió: "Dile, por favor" y salió, desolado.

Rosa apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

.—Tengo algo más que decirte. Parece que Frodo viene sufriendo estos dolores hace mucho. Dijo algo acerca de marcharse de aquí. Dijo que ya nada podrá ser como antes, que no se puede volver el tiempo atrás. Que está herido y solo, y que hay un lugar para él en tierras lejanas, junto a Gandalf, su tío Bilbo, la Dama no sé cuántos y muchos más. Y mi Sam se moriría si él se va. Y empiezo a sospechar que no sería el único…

.—Rosa…

.—Está bien, está bien, ya arreglaré cuentas contigo, escondedora. Pero ¿podrás hacer algo?

.—La verdad es que no lo sé… pero déjame y veré.

Rosa salió. Alondra quedó sola frente al amor de su vida. Las lágrimas vinieron silenciosas a sus ojos, mojando su cara, su blusa.


	21. Sólo el amor cura las heridas del mal

_Ahora sí que llegué a donde quería. Esta parte final (aguanten un poco el supsenso, que aun falta un poquito) es la que dio origen a toda esta historia. Sé que las críticas serán implacables. Tengan compasión. Este sueño me es importante... Yo no quería escribirlo... y quien más me alentó a hacerlo, no lo leyó ni lo hará jamás... Piensen en eso antes de mandarme un review lleno de reprimendas... Hada...confío en tu bondad... Realmente esta es mi parte favorita._

Alondra se acercó lentamente al gran sillón. El sol entraba velado por las cortinas blancas. Se arrodilló junto a él. Nunca habían estado físicamente tan cerca, y sin embargo, qué lejos estaban uno del otro…

Sin saber qué hacer, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él. Frodo estaba sumido en un denso sopor, y su frente brillaba. Sus labios se curvaban en un gesto de dolor. Las lágrimas de Alondra le mojaban las ropas. Aspiró la fragancia de su piel, que olía como el césped recién cortado. Si no hago algo se irá para siempre en cuanto se recobre un poco…-pensaba-…él deseaba que yo fuera real... ¿es eso posible?...Dama Blanca, Gandalf, Dama Arwen… ayúdenme…

En su cabeza se hizo una densa claridad. O tal vez el cuarto se iluminaba. Pero claramente le llegaron las palabras, aunque tal vez no las que esperaba.

. —Háblale, Alondra. Las palabras mágicas están en tu poder. Sólo úsalas…

.--¿Qué?-clamó desesperada- No sé ninguna palabra mágica…Y ni siquiera tengo la poción que usan los elfos… Ni nada…

. —Esa poción ya fue usada con Frodo, y no lo curó definitivamente. Sólo tú puedes. Yo hice pensar a Sam, sin que él lo notara, que tú fueras llamada. Frodo tiene un lugar junto a nosotros, y allí podrá descansar. Pero ¿no merece acaso disfrutar algo de lo que luchó por salvar? .¿no puede también él comer de los frutos de la tierra, si él los sembró? Ayúdalo a querer vivir. Ayúdalo a desear quedarse. Nadie puede decirle las palabras que tú tienes para él. Ninguno de nosotros, aunque lo queremos tanto. Ni siquiera sus amigos de toda la vida. Sólo tú.

.—No sé qué hacer… díganmelo…

Silencio.

Sollozando, Alondra abrió la camisa de Frodo para dejar su vieja herida al descubierto. Apenas se veía, una delgada línea plateada. Con toda el alma apoyó allí sus labios, y sus lágrimas ardientes . Frodo se estremeció como si una poderosa sustancia lo hubiera tocado. Gimió como si le doliera aún más. Ella besó nuevamente la herida, cerrando los ojos y pensando con todas sus fuerzas en cuánto lo amaba, cuánto podría amarlo aún si él despertara… Frodo intentó tocarse el hombro. Su mano tropezó con la cabellera de Alondra y allí se enredaron sus dedos, como si hubiera encontrado un dulce animalito a quien acariciar. Ella le tomó la mano y se la hizo pasar por el rostro, empapado de llanto. Se acarició lentamente el rostro con la mano de él, sintiéndose dolorosamente feliz. Pero él aún no despertaba. Sufría.

Ella sabía que Sam estaría afuera, esperando. Tal vez no confiaba en ella. Tal vez hasta sintiera celos… Pero tenía que olvidar esos pensamientos. No era el momento para eso.

Frodo respiraba con los labios entreabiertos… Alondra sólo trataba de refrenarse para no besarlos…¿y por qué? .¿Acaso no se le dijo que hiciera todo lo que estuviera en su corazón?

Lentamente acercó su rostro, casi con reverencia. Puso sus labios sobre los de él, y, sin saber bien lo que hacía, susurró en su boca todo lo que supo y sintió decirle. Su dulce aliento penetró en el cuerpo herido, mal curado de Frodo. Recorrió como un viento perfumado todas las células de su cuerpo. Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma, cúrate para que te vea vivir, aunque no seas para mí, sólo ponte bien… recuerda el dulce sabor de las manzanas, el calor del vino, el color maravilloso de las flores… piensa en Sam…no irás a dejarlo, piensa que verás crecer a sus hijos… -llorando, casi no podía hablar, y las lágrimas le corrían hacia los labios, y caían en los de Frodo- te imaginas, qué caritas tendrían, no te lo irás a perder ¿verdad?...y yo… yo te amo, Frodo Bolsón…dije que daría mi vida por ti ¿recuerdas?...

Estuvo así mucho rato, hablando en su boca, besándolo, pasando su pequeña mano por el rostro amado. Exhausta y desmoralizada, apoyó la cabeza en el brazo del sillón, incapaz de continuar. Frodo se quejó, y se movió lentamente. Ella levantó la cabeza, decidida a llegar a donde fuera posible. Volvió a examinar la herida. Se había abierto. Un líquido azul oscuro surgía de allí en un delgado hilo.

.--¡Sam¡Rosita¡Vengan pronto¡Auxilio!

La puerta redonda se abrió inmediatamente. Sam se abalanzó sobre Frodo, y Rosita llegó a tiempo para sostener a Alondra que se desvanecía.

Despertó unos momentos después. Rosa le refrescaba la frente con agua de azahares.

.--¿Qué pasó?

. —No lo vas a creer. La herida se le cerró otra vez, pero no se le ven marcas. Se siente bien y se levantó. Y… espera…¡espera!

La voz de Frodo llegaba desde la sala. Alondra sin oír a Rosa, salió lentamente del estudio. Frodo estaba de espaldas a ella hablando con Sam.

. —Es un perfume delicioso-decía.

. —Pero si son los nardos que siempre están bajo su ventana…

. —Recién ahora lo siento. Es maravilloso. Es un día bellísimo.

. —Entonces-dijo Sam-¿está decidido a irse?

Alondra quedó helada. Después de todo, se iba de todas maneras… Avanzó sin ruido hacia la puerta. ¿Y cómo Sam se lo preguntaba tan tranquilo?

. —Sí-dijo Frodo sin volverse-sería lo mejor. Aquí ya soy como un extraño. No paso de ser el que se fue de aventuras por ahí, con lo mal visto que está. Nadie (casi nadie, sonrió) es capaz de ver que todo fue por ellos…

. —Sí- dijo Sam-es verdad. Pero no se preocupe. Rosa y yo ayudaremos en todo.

¿Qué?...pensó Alondra, espantada-¿Ahora Sam está de acuerdo¿Rosa también¿Qué pesadilla es ésta? Ya casi estaba en la puerta.

. —Claro que aún no se lo pregunto. Pero si dice que sí, no te quepa duda de que me voy lo antes que pueda.

Alondra ahogó una exclamación. Frodo se volvió y alcanzó a verla justo con el redondo pomo de la puerta en la mano. Se miraron. Ella abrió de un tirón y salió. Rosa gritó.

Una vez afuera, echó a correr.


	22. Final

_Llegó el final..._

_¿Cómo podré agradecerles el haber llegado hasta aquí? Ni sé cómo llegué yo... No saben cuánto extrañaré los momentos robados a las obligaciones para seguir esta historia, y a mis queridos personajes que llenaron horas de fantasía. Y a ti Hada, y a tus maravillosos y generosos comentarios. Me despido con una caricia para todos y espero reencontrarme con ustedes si tengo el valor de seguir escribiendo. Los quiero,_

_Sofía. _

Corrió ciegamente entre sus lágrimas, sin ver a nadie. No supo dónde se encontraba hasta que se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en su refugio del maizal. Las plantas estaban altas y bellas. Allí se sentó como siempre, apoyando la cabeza en la falda, los pies de suave vello rubio recibiendo la caricia del sol. Pasó mucho, mucho rato, tratando de calmarse, de pensar qué sería de su vida de ahora en más. Se va, pensaba, entonces de todos modos se va… ¿y cómo es que Sam…?

. —Mira que eres difícil de encontrar.

Alzó la mirada asustada al reconocer la voz de Frodo. Él le tendió la mano y ella se levantó.

. —Tú fuiste quien me salvó la vida-dijo él, como si no notara su carita mojada.

Ella trató de recomponerse y disimular.

. —No fue nada-dijo-los Sabios me dijeron qué hacer.

.--¿Los Sabios?

. —Así llamo a veces a Gandalf, La Dama de Ocre, quiero decir Arwen, Elrond, La Dama Blanca…

. —Bien-dijo él, con una levísima sonrisa-pero no me refería a eso, por lo menos no sólo a eso.

Alondra lo miró asombrada.

. —Aunque no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para nada, y la herida a veces me mataba de dolor, y aún el anillo dejaba un vacío insoportable. Pero yo sé que me salvaste la vida por mucho más.

.--¿Las Grietas del Destino…? –preguntó cándidamente ella.

. — ¡Sabía que te vi! Entonces tú hiciste tropezar a Gollum…- se asombró él.

.--¿Es que no era eso?

. —Ahora que lo dices sí, ya que yo no estaría aquí…ni ninguno de nosotros, posiblemente. Pero lo que me quitaba toda esperanza de ser feliz es… que una dulce compañera que me alentaba, cuidaba y aliviaba, era sólo una fantasía, un consuelo creado para mí por…¿cómo dices tú?...los Sabios.

Ella trataba de respirar a un ritmo normal, para que él no notara nada…

Él siguió hablando.

. —Lo que me da vida es saber que tú existes, que eres real, y que tengo la posibilidad de conocerte, si me dejas. Que podría extender la mano y…-levantó su mano hacia el rostro de ella, pero al ver su dedo mutilado la detuvo en el aire-¿te da impresión, verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Él, entonces, tocó su mejilla suavísima con las puntas de los dedos. Quedó conmovido al ver que ella cerraba los ojos por su caricia.

.--¿Es verdad-preguntó él-todo lo que me decías…cuando yo soñaba contigo?

. —Sí- apenas pudo decir ella, bajando la vista.

.--¿Todo?

. —Sí, Frodo, todo es verdad.- Alzó su mirada límpida hacia él.-Pero…

. —Pero ¿qué?- dijo él, estremecido al oír su nombre de labios de Alondra.

. —Pero oí que te ibas…

. —Ah, sí- dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa-es una pena que no te hayas quedado para escuchar todo lo que dije… estabas un poco apurada por irte…

. —No entiendo…

. —Bueno, en ese caso te contaré una pequeña historia. Cuando desperté, Sam me estaba atendiendo, y te vi, desvanecida en brazos de Rosa. No podía creer que fueras tú. Rosa me contó quién eras, y yo no pude creer que siempre viviste aquí, y yo no te reconocí. Estaba siempre ocupado con las andanzas de mi tío, la amistad de los muchachos, y luego… ya lo sabes… Ellos me contaron lo que pasó, y ya no tuve dudas. Eras tú, la que yo creía irreal, dando todo para salvarme. Entonces les dije que no quería quedarme como si nada hubiera pasado, porque pasó; que tal vez fuera posible empezar de nuevo, una nueva vida, contigo, si eras capaz de perdonarme el ser tan ciego. Que te iba a preguntar y que si me decías que sí, me iría contigo, a otra aldea, donde no fuera conocido, donde no fuera el sobrino de mi famoso tío, ni el irresponsable que se fue un año por ahí…

Ella olvidó su timidez y se lanzó a sus brazos. Él la abrazó con toda su alma y en cuanto ella alzó el rostro para verlo, la besó dulcemente, largamente, acariciando su rostro y sus cabellos, como si nada más en el mundo existiera. Se miraron.

.--¿Eso es un sí?-dijo Frodo con su intencionada sonrisa.

Epílogo

Feren se casó con Margarita dos semanas después. Los padres de Alondra no estaban dispuestos a que sus dos hijos se fueran de casa casi al mismo tiempo; pero Frodo los conquistó y logró que aprobaran su noviazgo y su futura boda, que no se haría hasta que la casa estuviera lista, y eso tomaría meses. La madre de Alondra tuvo que reconocer que jamás la había visto tan feliz, y eso terminó de decidirlo todo.

Decidieron armar su casita en Cricava, donde Merry y Pippin habían ido a vivir. Frodo decía que después de las vestiduras que ellos habían adoptado, las canciones de otras tierras que cantaban, y la extraordinaria altura para ser hobbits que habían desarrollado, él se sentiría muy cómodo haciendo de vez en cuando un viaje para ver al Rey Aragorn o recibiendo a Gimli o a sus amigos en su hogar. Nadie lo vería raro. Entretanto, se veían a diario en la Comarca y aprendían a conocerse de nuevo, en un mundo muy distinto al de los sueños, donde se conocieron y amaron por primera vez.

Poco tiempo antes de la boda, Frodo pidió a Sam y a Alondra que lo acompañaran junto a Merry y Pippin a Los Puertos Grises donde se despediría de su tío Bilbo, de Gandalf, de la Dama Galadriel y de todos los que partían. Rosa no los acompañaba porque esperaba su primer bebé. Allí Alondra con profunda emoción vio a Bilbo, ancianísimo ya; Frodo se la presentó y quedó asombrado de la amistad que ya los unía. Bilbo besó su frente y sonrió al ver su cadenita dorada con una alondra, ahora expuesta sobre la blusa blanca. Galadriel los miró con su sonrisa siempre un poco triste y sabia, y Gandalf, fiel a sí mismo, les guiñó el ojo antes de subir al navío.

Regresaron al anochecer, un poco acongojados, pero con una luz en el alma. Frodo llevó a Alondra hasta su casa. La suave claridad que salía por la ventana indicaba que sus padres la esperaban. No se dijeron nada. Sólo se miraron a los ojos. Todas las palabras sobraban. Una nueva vida se abría frente a ellos y las posibilidades eran infinitas…


End file.
